Mixed Drinks and Swords
by ShitaeTenshi
Summary: After celebrating the end of the Mariemaia Incident, Duo downs a cocktail, only to find his world turned upside down.


Title: Mixed Drinks and Swords  
Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail (dot) com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
General Warnings: some OOC (trying to keep that to a minimum), angst, language, female Duo for second half of story  
Summary: After celebrating the end of the Mariemaia Incident, Duo downs a cocktail, only to find his world turned upside down.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: post EW  
Pairings: 1x2

—

Light.

That was the first thing I noticed as I woke up, the ungodly brightness pouring into whatever room I had crashed in filtered only by my closed eyelids. Even that wasn't enough to prevent the pounding in my skull, keeping time with my pulse. I cursed every god I could think of, trying to figure out just how Quatre (a practicing Muslim for gods sake!) could be so good at mixing drinks. I rolled over, pulling the blanket up over my head in an effort to block more of that cursed brilliance.

Okay, I tried to pull the blanket up over my head. This was when some other sensations (other than the cotton in my mouth, gawd I hate that) trickled through my rapidly awakening brain. I was not laying on a bed or a sofa or even one of Quatre's many rugs and there was no blanket on me.

I was laying on grass.

Waitaminute! Grass?

I spread my fingers, the blades poking up between my digits, pricking the tender flesh where finger meets palm. Definitely felt like grass. Taking a short sniff, the odor of damp earth and green growing things drifted up. Definitely smelt like I was laying on the ground and near grass. I went for broke and cracked one eye open.

Yup, looked like grass too. But it was what I saw in the distance that really got the mental alarm bells ringing.

Now I have had my share of sleeping outside so that part wasn't strange or even unusual. But I distinctly remember being at Quatre's mansion with the other guys, celebrating not only Heero's release from the hospital but the end of the Mariemaia Incident (as the one day affair was being called). And Quatre's place was a nice, not so small, oasis in the desert.

Not in a forest that looked straight out of Red Riding Hood or even The Three Bears.

So I'm not the fanciest talker when I wake up. You want fancy mornings then go bug either Quatre or Wufei. I'll be busy making sure I actually made it through another night.

I closed my eye and opened the other one, hoping the scene would change.

Nope, still those damn trees; just like the ones dotting the school grounds where I first met Relena.

Let's not go down that road.

Okay, so I had a hangover from hell growing in my skull and I'm stuck in some forest where the birds like to sing annoyingly loud. Thankfully I still had on the clothes I wore last night, including my boots, and after a quick search I found all my weapons accounted for. Only had my knives with me, unfortunately. Quatre requested it and who can deny that blondie? Now, I just had to figure out where the hell I was.

I gingerly sat up, the pounding in my head growing as I rose. I was in a small clearing, woods stretching all around for as far as I could see. From the look of the sky I guessed it was mid morning. A growl from my stomach confirmed it.

"You're going to have to wait," I grumbled to it. Damn thing got used to having food right after I woke up. Some retraining was in order. Especially since I knew squat about surviving in a forest. Not exactly a lot of them on L2 and G figured knowing how to fix and pilot Deathscythe and generally make OZ's life hell was more important.

I had to agree, at the time.

But right now I was seriously regretting it. Who knew I'd survive not just one but two wars only to have my friends and fellow (ex)pilots play a joke on me. In very bad taste, I might add. I know I played a few on them but it never got to the point where their lives were in danger.

Then again, maybe they all thought I knew how to survive in a forest. I haven't exactly been up front and forthcoming with my past.

Damn G for drilling those words into my head. What street rat needs to use a word like 'forthcoming' anyways? Not the way to blend, let me tell you.

I stood in that clearing, rubbing the bridge of my nose, trying like hell to figure a way out of the mess I was in when someone decided to sneak up on me.

Now, there is one thing you never do to a street rat, former terrorist, (ex) Gundam pilot, or just plain jumpy guy (I was all of those) and that is you do not sneak up on them unless you are damn certain you can move quieter than they can hear. Otherwise, you will not like the reaction you'll get. Unless you really want your chest perforated, develop a third eye, grow a second mouth or have instant access to your stomach and intestines. Most people I've met tend to die after achieving any of those goals.

I spun around, right hand going for the knife I kept in a sheath at the small of my back (usually kept my gun there, but…), dropping in a crouch to face the unfortunate person that tried to sneak up on me. And dropped my jaw.

How was I supposed to know it was Heero?

We stared at each other before I straightened up, knife held loosely in my hand, a grin plastered on my face. "Well Heero? Ain't 'cha gonna call a halt to this joke? I mean, getting me into this forest while I slept took a lot of effort, but did you havta dress like you're in one of those 'ren faires'? Though the ears are a nice touch."

I almost lost it. I mean, the guy practically wrote everything there was on how to keep your cool under pressure and here he was, visibly caught off guard, eyes widening in surprise, his jaw dropping. I took the moment to admire the form before me.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that I'm bi. Why limit myself to just one sex when there is beauty in both, right?

And the one I'd been admiring for a while stood before me, clad in a dark green tunic (at least I think that's what they're called), a pair of loose brown pants, dark brown boots (thank god, no yellow hightops! man, I was ready to burn those!) wearing those silly pointed ears that some of the 'chicks' seemed to like and a belt wrapped twice around him with a sheath hanging down, empty.

Hold on, empty sheath? Oh, the sword is in his hands.

Okay Maxwell, back up. I know you're hung over, but Heero using a sword to threaten you instead of a gun? You really need to find out what Quatre slipped you.

"… and what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I blinked at him, missing what he said as I ogled him. Hey, I'm still a teenager, I'm allowed to admire the hunks and babes, right? Right.

"I said, who are you, how did you know my name and what are you doing here?" His sword didn't waver. No big surprise there, I mean the guy could bend steel bars with his hands, holding a gun or sword steady was child's play for him.

I put my knife away, sighing. "Look Heero, you guys decided to pull a joke on me, getting back for all the ones I pulled on you. That's cool. But this is going too far. I know it's a joke now so you can drop the act."

I never saw him move. One second I was standing up, the next I was flat on my back with him standing over me, sword tip at my throat.

"I'll ask once more, human. Who are you?" His eyes looked colder than usual. And that was saying a lot.

I blinked. "Okay, guess we're still playing. I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. You know, 'I run, I hide but I never lie.' That Duo. The one you knocked out on Colony X18999 and I'm still pissed at you for that little stunt." I waited. There was no reaction from him. Nothing, and I've gotten fairly good at reading his face. "Um, the pilot of Deathscythe, does that ring a bell?"

Still nothing, and the sword still pressed against my throat. I think he broke the skin 'cause I could feel something trickling down. No way it could have been sweat. Nope, no sweat, not me.

"How did you get here?" he hissed, eyes narrowing in … I think it was anger. Hee, guess I pushed things a little too much if he's showing that much emotion.

I swallowed before answering. At least I tried, damn cotton! "Well, Quatre held a party for the five of us at his home, to celebrate you getting out of the hospital without threatening too many people. During the party he started to mix drinks for us and I guess one of them was a little too strong for me and I think I passed out. Or maybe it was just the grand total of drinks, we'd been going at it for a few hours." Yes, I know I'm babbling. "The last thing I remember was stumbling into Trowa who was trying to get Wufei into his room. I think I hit the floor and when I woke up I was here. Now, are you going to let me up?" I met his glare, not flinching.

He went white the moment I mentioned 'mixing drinks,' and backed up as I finished, putting his sword away. I stayed on the ground for a few more seconds, rubbing my throat. When I pulled my hand away there was a small amount of blood. Bastard did break the skin! I sat up, not taking my eyes off of him.

He had backed up a few feet and stared at me. I think I really startled him with that comment. "You know Quatre, Trowa and Wufei? Just who are you?"

I stood up, dusting myself off. "Look, I already told you who I was. Now are you going to tell me just how you guys got me here? I'm not exactly a deep sleeper and moving me, or even getting too close, is a sure way to wake me up."

"I wasn't the one to bring you here, human." He gave a piercing whistle. I blinked at him again, not quite sure what he was doing. Well, my answer soon arrived; he had summoned a horse. A very nice white horse with what I think was a tooled leather saddle and something golden glowing between the horses ears. Then the golden thing flew off and landed on Heero's right shoulder.

You know, I was beginning to think that my jaw was going to be dropping a lot. The golden thing turned out to be a winged figure. That stood about eight inches tall. And looked exactly like Quatre.

"Q … Q … Quat?" I stuttered. Okay, Heero had pointed ears and Quatre had wings a butterfly would be proud of and was giving new meaning to the word short. Don't ask me how he got that toga wrapped around him. I really was not up to trying to figure it out. I think my brain was ready to stage a revolt. That was when yet another twist entered the equation.

The winged thing that looked like Quatre opened its mouth and spoke.

Except instead of a voice coming out, there was the sound of tiny bells.

I blacked out. Poor brain got overloaded. Good thing I wasn't on the streets anymore, or even in the war. That reaction would have gotten me killed or worse.

And if you think there is nothing worse than being killed then you, my friend, have led a sheltered life. I have seen more things in my 16 years than three people do in their lifetimes.

When I came to, I was sitting astride the horse being held by Heero. Well, one of my fantasies's just got fulfilled! The being held part, not being on a horse. Gimme a supped up bike any old day! We were still in the forest and those birds were still trying to crack open my skull using just their voices. "Um, just where are we going? Not that I'm complaining about being held by you but I've kinda been having a strange day and I really don't need any more surprises."

"To see the priestess and find out how you got into that clearing."

"Look, I told you that you guys decided to play a joke and bring me there! Now enough is enough Yuy!" I'll admit it, I was getting really angry about now. "It's been a blast but let's just get back to Quatre's so I can contact Hilde and let her know when I'm coming back to work."

He stiffened when I yelled his last name. "Little human, I am going to love learning just how you know everyone," he growled. Shivers went up my spine as his chest rumbled. Damn but that guy had a sexy growl.

Down boy, down! Now is not the time to be thinking about playing! My thoughts were interrupted by some bells. I refused to look back and see if they really came from that mini, winged Quatre.

I managed to stay quiet for the rest of the ride. The forest grew thicker as we rode, surprising me. Who knew trees could grow so close together and still survive? Then we went around this one monstrous tree and I did my move for the day.

Dropped my jaw.

Would you believe there was a whole city hiding in this forest? I sure didn't. Sure, the buildings weren't as tall as some of the ones I saw on L4 when I visited Quat's business, but still. And everyone was going around with those silly ears. This was turning into a very involved joke.

A small voice in the back of my mind asked me what I would do if it wasn't a joke.

I told it to shut up. Why add to my problems? And I didn't want to think about where I was if I wasn't on Earth anymore.

The strange thing (okay, this whole thing was strange, just some parts were weirder than others) was how everyone was acting towards Heero. They kept bowing to him and calling him 'your highness.'

If anyone was treated like royalty, then it was Quatre. I swear, those Maganac's acted like he was their long lost king sometimes. At least they accept the rest of us; even went so far as to treat me like Quat's brother.

So, if Heero was getting the royal treatment, why were they acting like I was lower than dirt?

I managed to keep my mouth shut until we arrived at this fancy building. It sorta looked like one of those Greek temples, what with all the columns, although there weren't any statues decorating the roof. Instead, the whole thing was covered in plants. I mean covered. I thought there was a lot of green in that forest, but it was nothing compared to what was in front of me.

It made me a little giddy.

So I get high whenever I'm surrounded by plants. You would too if you spent your childhood in the absolute slums of the colonies.

Or maybe it was just the perfume from the plants and the fact that my hangover was finally starting to fade. Not fast enough, but definitely beginning to fade.

Anyways, Heero got the horse to stop in front of the green building and leapt to the ground. He reached up a hand to help me down but I slid down the other side. Guy actually growled at me again.

"We are going inside."

I smiled and waved at him. "You have fun in there! I'll just wait out here and make sure no one runs off with the horse."

Don't ask me how he did it, I'm still not sure. But somehow he managed to throw me over his shoulder and marched into that building. Despite any protest I put up, both physical and verbal. Heh, think I scared some of those people for life.

"Where is the High Priestess?!" Heero bellowed. I mean he really bellowed. I think he ruptured my eardrums.

"This way Your Highness!"

I really wish I could see who had spoken 'cause they sounded a lot like Hil.

Mister I'm-macho-enough-to-wear-pointed-ears never broke his stride as he marched off in whatever direction the nameless voice directed him. I kept up the commentary until we entered a room and I was unceremoniously dumped on my butt.

"You fucking prick!" I surged up, meeting him glare for glare. "Did it ever occur to you to simply ask me to follow you into the building?!"

He blinked this time before recovering and increasing his glare. "Would you have?"

I grinned, feeling the anger wash over me. Shinigami was coming out to play. "Maybe. Depends on how you asked. Considering that so far you have acted your normal, well, normal except for those ridiculous ears, arrogant self, then the answer would be no." My grin widened. I think that my eyes lit up, but since there wasn't a mirror nearby I couldn't be sure.

Anything further was interrupted by a soft cough behind me. I stiffened, hand twitching for the small of my back. Heero saw me move and put his hand on his hilt, getting ready to draw his sword if I drew my knife. I slowly pulled my hand away; I had others I could go for that he didn't know about. Heero relaxed, but didn't take his hand off the hilt.

"I take it this is the person you found in your grove, Heero?"

This time I did whirl around. "Relena?! You're in on this too?"

Relena was wearing a simple white dress drawn in at the middle by a beaten gold belt. My fingers itched when I saw it. I can normally suppress my reactions, but that belt was testing them. Oh, and she also had those silly pointed ears on as well.

Her jaw dropped when she saw me. Good, someone else giving that reaction.

"Heero? What…" She stammered, managing to look cute and confused at the same time.

"That's why I brought him here. I was hoping you could tell me." Heero was still growling. Without looking I knew he was crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Relena looked at me, her brows drawing together. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

You know all that restraint I'd been showing? And don't you dare ask what restraint; I didn't do anything permanent to Heero when he decided to play fireman, or was it caveman? Yeah, that restraint. It flew out the window so fast its feathers drifted to the floor in lazy circles. And it didn't come back for a while.

"What the fuck is up with you people?! Joke's over, Maxwell is not playing anymore and if you keep pushing then you'll be facing Shinigami! Everyone can return to normal, or what passes for normal for a bunch of teenage ex soldiers/pilots and one former Queen of the World." I gave a mocking bow to Relena, keeping my ears open should Heero to take offense at my treatment of her. That guy had gotten the jump on me twice already and I'll be damned (heh, probably am anyways) if he would get a third one today.

You know, I thought Heero went white when I mentioned those mixed drinks but Relena beat him. She went the exact same shade as her dress. If I was in a better mood I'da laughed my ass off.

"I'm," she started, swallowed and continued. "I'm sorry, er, Maxwell, but I know of no joke. I am not, nor have I ever been, the Queen of the World. That title is reserved for someone else," her voice trailed off as she gave me a strange look. I hate politicians; damn people can hide everything better than any spy I ever met. "Perhaps," she continued as though she had never stopped, "if you told me what happened to you before meeting Heero in the forest then I could help you determine who has played this 'joke' on all of us."

I have to say this about Relena. She regains her cool faster than anyone I've met, including Heero and Quatre. I continued to glare at her though, anger simmering.

"You want me to tell you what was going on before Mister Stick-up-his-ass Yuy decided to see if I'd make a good pincushion?" She inclined her head. I threw up my hands, anger shifting to sheer frustration. "Fine! Why not! This will only be the second time today." I started to pace, needing to work off my energy before I started looking for things to punch. Or blow up.

"Quatre invited Trowa, Wufei, Heero and myself over to his place (which is in the desert and not in a damned forest!) for a small get together. He wanted to celebrate our surviving another war, if you want to call one battle a war, and for Heero healing from all the wounds he sustained as Wing disintegrated around him. I swear he has a death wish." Relena actually smirked at that last sentence, shooting Heero a knowing look. "Well, we'd been drinking for a bit, no one said anything about us being underage 'cause they knew better, when Quatre decided to experiment and be the bartender. He gave each of us a specially mixed drink to try and if I ever find out how to copy it then blondie is going to get a sample! The hell drink finally knocked me out and when I woke up I was laying in that damned clearing where Yuy found me."

Relena listened intently, not once interrupting me to ask questions. Once I finished my ranting she smoothed the front of her dress, her forehead slightly creased. "I think I understand." She held up one hand, silencing me before I could demand she explain. "But I need to be sure before I say anything further. If the two of you would please wait here."

I opened my mouth once more, this time to demand to go with her, but someone beat me to it. Whoever built that mini Quatre robot (I mean, what else could it be? No way was it a real, living being!) is one certifiable weirdo. I think he'd get along with G.

The sound of bells echoed through the small chamber. Heero chuckled at whatever the winged creature said. At least Relena looked as confused as me.

"He said we all need to go."

Relena frowned as she tapped her lips. A few seconds later her face cleared. "Very well. I'm sure She will understand why three males are in Her chambers. Please follow me." She swept out of the room, her dress rustling slightly. Heero gave me a pointed look, not moving.

I plastered my grin back on as I strolled over. "At least someone here is polite and willing to believe me." I left before he could reply. Although I could swear the mini Quatre actually laughed. Don't ask me how bells can sound like they're chuckling, I can't explain it.

Relena was waiting for us outside a different room. As we got closer she looked up, the slight frown back in place. "Once we enter I must ask that you not say anything until I tell you it is safe to do so. Please do not anger Her," she pleaded with Heero and myself. I rather doubt she was talking to the Quatre look-alike.

"Just one thing before we go in there." I stared at the door with trepidation.

She glanced back, hand resting on the door. "Yes?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, both easing the start of a tension headache (on top of a hangover!) and checking my lock picks and hair knife. "Just how do you know if I've been telling the truth? Not that I've been lying," I hastened to reassure her. "It's just…"

Relena smiled, an honest to god smile, not one of those 'I'm listening to you, really' smiles. "No one can lie within these walls. That was one of the blessings She gave us."

"Ooookaaaaay." I drew the word out, a clear indicator on my feelings about that subject. Maybe Quatre slipped the same drink to Relena that he gave to Heero. That would explain their similar behavior. Or maybe this is all one really involved hallucination.

I liked the latter; after all, there was no way this could be real.

Right?

Relena gave me a strange look before opening the door and entering the room, gesturing for us to follow. Once I entered I experienced another one of those heart stopping moments of recognition.

The room was rather sparsely decorated. In fact, there was only the one statue in the far back, centered against the wall.

A statue that looked exactly like Sister Helen.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I swayed on my feet. Heero grabbed my arm, looking at me with those intense blue eyes of his. I think he was actually concerned.

At least he remembered the rule about not speaking.

Relena knelt before the statue, chanting in a language I didn't understand. Whatever she was speaking had a definite effect on the statue.

The statue began to move, gaining color as it walked away from the wall.

The guy that designed that mini Quatre really went all out. I mean, putting holographic controls in the robots skin was sheer genius, or the sign of a madman, take your pick! I still wanted to find him and have a long chat with him. Picking Sister Helen of all people.

That was when the damn statue opened its mouth and spoke. In an exact replica of Sister Helen's voice.

"My child; it has been far too long." Its arms (mustn't think of it as a her!) stretched forward, inviting me into a hug.

Whoever did this is going to seriously pay. I do not need my past brought up and trampled all over. I managed to find my balance after both wars and this day had thrown it all off whack. I would have left that room right then if Heero hadn't had a death grip on my arm.

"No; you're dead." The words escaped before I could stop them. I tried to back away from the walking statue but my feet wouldn't move. Never mind Heero holding me in place. She (no damnit! it, not a her!) continued walking towards me, enveloping me in a tight hug once she (it!) reached me.

Damnit, she even smelled like Sister Helen.

"Welcome home my child."

Did you know that the body, and even the mind, can only handle so much before it cracks? Look at what happened to Quat during the first war. Guy completely lost it when his father died. Not that I blame him, far from it. I totally empathize with him. Same thing happened to me. Twice.

And now I was being given part of my old family back. So you'll understand if I break down. It's been one of those days and it's not even noon yet.

I managed to get both my arms around her, a small voice remarking how warm she was for a statue. She murmured something as she held me, one hand stroking my hair, soothingly. I grabbed fistfuls of fabric, burying my head in her chest as I let the tears fall.

I haven't cried that hard since, well, since that night.

As I calmed down I could hear Relena and Heero talking behind me. I think she was getting his side of the story but I was too tired to really care right then.

"Are you feeling better my child?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I wasn't ready to move yet. It's not often that side gets let out and I wanted my mask back in place before leaving her embrace.

Alright, so I stopped thinking of her as an it. Frankly, I was going with the whole hallucination theory, despite, or inspite, of what that nagging voice kept saying.

She laughed, softly. "Because you are. Your body might be human but your spirit glows. I'm glad you're back."

That got my attention. I drew away from her, rubbing my face to erase the evidence. Like everyone didn't know what I was doing anyways. After a few seconds I got myself together. "Back." I watched from under my bangs, wondering what in heavens name she was telling me and wondering how I could lose it like that. "What do you mean back?" My hands fell to my sides, trying to look relaxed. I was anything but, and the guys, at least the ones I knew, wouldn't have been fooled for one second.

She stayed where she was, a look of … sadness … crossing her face. "You were always meant to be here."

'Lost in a hallucination,' I thought sourly, finishing her sentence. 'I really need to find a shrink when this is over.'

"But my brother, out of spite and as a cruel trick, took your spirit from me and sent you to another world where you were eventually born in your current body." She continued to look sad, like she was about to cry.

I certainly hope tears aren't catching like yawns. I'd hate to think that I gave them to her.

The things I think of when under stress.

"Uh huh." Something was going to happen; I could feel it. Something bad was about to happen. Something that I really wasn't going to like. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck were standing up. "And what's your bro's name?"

A tear slid down one cheek. Aw hell. I hate it when women cry. Now I wanted to go and comfort her. I started forward when her answer rooted me to the spot.

"Thanatos."

The rooms temperature dropped. That little voice in the back of my skull (I really needed a name for that guy) started to run around in circles, screaming at the top of his lungs. Thanatos. Greek for god of death. The god of Death took my spirit from this world and shoved me into another.

Screw just finding a shrink, I need to get myself committed.

"And just how did I end up back here?" Play along, pretend nothing's wrong. Put them at ease then get the hell out.

Relena answered me this time, I guess to give the Sister Helen look-alike time to compose herself. "Last night was the Night of Amante." She paused, acting like that should mean something.

I glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "The what?" Out of the corner of my eyes I watched Heero. Bastard wasn't showing any reactions as he stood there.

"The Night of Amante is when all eligible drink a potion designed to discover the royal souloznice." Relena breathed deep, drawing in a steadying breath before continuing. "The one chosen will awaken in a clearing in the forest known only to the prince or princess, whomever the ceremony was held for."

That little voice had stopped screaming and was now curled up in a corner, whimpering.

This time I took a deep breath before speaking. "So you're telling me that my spirit was supposed to be born here but Thanatos decided to have some fun and sent me elsewhere. And when Quat made those drinks for us to try he somehow made the one that brought me back here."

"Yes." Relena's voice was so quiet that I almost didn't hear her.

"And that I'm supposed to be the royal souloznice."

"Yes." Her voice went even quieter.

"Right." I took another breath. "Anything else you people want to tell me?"

"There is one more thing you need to know." I turned around until I faced the living statue.

"And that is?" See, I was being polite. I hadn't destroyed anything yet. Yet.

Another tear slid down her face. Damnit, I hoped she would hurry up 'cause I was about to lose it again.

"When my brother sent you away, his touch effected part of your aura, changing it to reflect his. Because your spirit is that of a dusevno and not a clovek, that meant you affected the world around you."

I looked blankly at her, not understanding a word she said. Apparently she got the hint.

"You carried an aura of death around you and your spirit gave it power to effect the people around you."

I held myself absolutely still, not trusting myself just yet. After what felt like several minutes to me, but was probably only a few seconds, I managed to force out my next question.

"If I hadn't been sent there would they have died?" The look-alike didn't answer me, tears now freely flowing down her face. "Would they have died!?!" Relena and Heero jumped as I yelled. I guess nobody's ever raised their voice to her before.

"No, they all would have lived."

I spun on a heel and marched out. Once I made it out of the room, without being stopped, I broke into a run, not paying any conscious attention to what was around me. Thankfully I made it outside without running into anyone. Literally. Heero's horse was still there outside the building but I ignored it, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted.

Don't ask me how but I made it back to that clearing. Pausing at the edge of the trees, I took a mental inventory. I wasn't even breathing hard from my run; guess those skills are still there. That was when I felt the extra weight on my hair. Bringing my braid forward, I got a look at my hitchhiker.

That damn Mini Quatre had wrapped his arms and legs around my braid, his eyes squeezed shut. Guess he thought we were going too fast.

I have reached and exceeded more of my limits in this one day than I ever thought possible. It's a good thing OZ never used any hallucinogens when interrogating us. I'da spilled everything.

I leaned against a tree and slid bonelessly to the ground, legs splayed out. Mini Quatre felt us stop moving and tentatively opened an eye. He beamed when he saw me and flew to perch on my right shoulder. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, trying to forget what I had just heard. Trying to forget my worst fear become reality.

Solo and the gang. Father Maxwell. Sister Helen. I had killed them all just by being around them. A sniffle escaped as the tears started to gather in the corners of my eyes. Only to be wiped away by a small hand.

I slowly opened my eyes, focusing on the small figure floating before me. Mini Quatre gave me another smile, this one a little less intense than the previous one.

"Ya better get away 'fore I kill you too," I croaked. The day appeared to have caught up with my voice. "I'd hate for that to be added to what I've already done."

Mini Quatre frowned at me, his wings gently beating. His face cleared in an instant as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the tip of my nose. Funny, he was warm too. Just like that statue. Then I felt him kiss the center of my forehead. Once he leaned back I just looked at him. Normally I'd begin running my mouth to cover my nervousness but I just didn't have the energy.

"What was that for?" Not that I was expecting to understand his answer.

He beamed again (I was going to have a tan before this day was over) as he opened his mouth. I mentally braced myself only to be surprised once more.

Why mess with todays theme: shock Maxwell.

Come one, come all. See how many different looks of confusion and bewilderment you can get the great Maxwell to produce.

I really needed to have a chat with my mind. It comes up with the weirdest shit at times.

:So you could understand me.: His smile grew brighter. If I wasn't getting a front row view, I would've claimed it was impossible.

I gaped. Hey, a different reaction! Closing my eyes I slammed by head into the tree behind me. Hard. Damn, that hurt. Think I'll have a goose egg from that.

I waited, hoping that hit would wake me up. The wind still blew through the forest, rustling the leaves as it passed by.

"It's not a hallucination, is it." I opened my eyes, staring at the canopy above.

:No, this is real. As real as the other world you left.: Mini Quatre flew over to my left shoulder this time, actually sitting down instead of standing.

"So why can I understand you now?" My voice sounded flat, even to me.

He sighed. I could still hear the bells from when he spoke, but it was like the meaning was instantly planted in my mind. :I opened the pathway. And before you ask, you and Heero are the only dusevno who can understand me.:

"Quat, I can't understand those fancy words. Think simple; right now I ain't doin' fancy."

:The closest word you would understand, even though it's not accurate, would be elves. You and Heero are the only elves that can understand me.:

The pattern the leaves were making was almost as fascinating as the clouds that peaked through. "And clovek means human?"

:Roughly.:

"So what does souloznice mean."

:Lifemate.: He sounded frustrated. :It's not an exact translation…:

"It's alright Quat," I cut him off. This guy got as frustrated as the one I knew from before. We spent most of the day like that; him resting on my shoulder and me staring at what sky I could see. Not even my stomach interrupted us.

Someone else did the honor of that.

It was mid afternoon when the brush behind me rustled.

For once I didn't care what was behind me. I almost wished it was something that would kill me.

:Trowa!:

Oh well. 'Nother great idea killed in infancy. Maybe next time.

I could hear Trowa making his way around my tree until he stood in front of me. It sounded as though he was moving on all fours for some reason. I couldn't even work up the energy to get curious.

Mini Quatre left my shoulder, flying, I think, to greet Trowa.

Strange, Trowa was being quieter than normal.

Then again, nothing about this day has been normal.

Sighing, I lowered my head, getting my first glimpse of this world's version of Trowa. And blinked.

Then blinked again.

Mini Quatre was sitting between the ears of a wolf. A wolf with dark brown fur and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. Not that I have a habit of checking out wolves eyes! Aw hell, you understand what I'm saying, right?

I congratulated myself on not dropping my jaw. Yeah! A different reaction to being shocked! Looks like Trowa is in the lead.

I sure hope that wolf is Trowa.

"Trowa?" The wolf looked at me before nodding. Well, that answered that question. "You were sent to bring me back." Again, he nodded. Looking back at the sky, I decided enough time had passed. Couldn't let my captive audience wither without me. Not that I really wanted to go back but the alternative was sleeping out here.

And while I might be used to sleeping outside, sleeping in the forest at night is not something I have done and one event I could do without. At least until I've gotten some training on surviving in it.

Besides, there were buildings back there, with complete walls and roofs.

I pushed up to my feet, brushing off the bits of twigs and leaves that decided to cling. "Right. Lead the way." I gestured for him to take the lead. Trowa-wolf calmly walked back into the forest, Mini Quatre still sitting between his ears. I shook my head at the sight as I followed them.

The walk back went smoothly for the most part. The only excitement was the little side trip to stop my stomach from open warfare.

I really needed to retrain it; there have been more days that I have gone without and it never spoke up. Maybe it was making up for lost time?

That brief bit of entertainment was only a preview of what happened at the gate.

Trowa-wolf took us to a different entrance than the one Heero initially brought me to. This gate was guarded by two elves, one black, the other a blonde.

:Oh dear,: Quatre sighed from my shoulder. He had switched when we found that apple tree and was sneaking pieces of my apple from me. Little guy didn't think I noticed but I'd get him later.

"What?" I kept my voice down, pitching the tone to make sure the guards couldn't hear us.

:Those two are trouble.:

Well, that certaintly helped. Like I couldn't see that for myself. I mean, they practically reeked of 'bored guard' with a twist of 'bully' thrown in for flavor.

Right as that nice image came to me, the guards actually decided to do their job and stopped us just before we reached the gate.

"And just where do you think you're going, human?" El Blondo sneered at me as he crossed his arms. He completely ignored Trowa and Quatre. Guess his orders only applied to humans.

I tilted my head back slightly to look him in the eye, a grin forming that I just didn't want to suppress. "Not a clue!" I forced the cheer in, but not many would notice it. "I'm just following Trowa here. Feel free to ask him where he's taking me." I had to bite my lower lip to keep the laughter in. Oh, the faces they made! They were not expecting that answer!

Come to think of it, they were acting exactly like every OZ soldier it has been my misfortune to encounter.

"Little human answer his question!" Blackie slid up next to El Blondo. They really ought to have nametags.

Heh. People in tunics and elf ears wearing 'Hello, my name is…' tags. A snicker escaped at that image.

Whoops. Wrong response. Seems these boys thought highly of themselves and a lowly human, yours truly, should know better than to laugh at them.

Trowa-wolf began to growl as they advanced. I kept relaxed, watching them move, trying to judge what skills they had when our little dance was interrupted.

And here I was hoping for some one/two action.

"Alex! Mueller! Return to your posts!"

Oh goodie. Guess dear ol' Zechs is an elf too. Didn't see that one coming.

The tall man strode over, his loose hair billowing behind him. I winced when I saw that. He was going to have one hell of a time getting those tangles out. And people wonder why I keep mine in a braid.

He gave both of them a thorough tongue lashing; even I blushed at some of the things he said. El Blondo (Alex) and Blackie (Mueller) slunk off with their proverbial tails between their legs. Before getting completely out of sight they both glanced back at me, silently promising to continue later.

My grin widened as I let Shinigami peek through for a brief second. Oh yeah. I'd see them later. After all, you don't promise something to Shinigami only to go back on your word. That just wasn't done.

"My apologies for their rude behavior, highness. Prince Heero informed me you would be returning but he failed to specify a gate."

Okay, that was unexpected. I looked up at Zechs, blinking. Hurray for not dropping my jaw! "Excuse me? Did you just call me 'highness'?" Mini Quatre let out a chuckle.

"That is the proper way to address you. After all, you will be marrying Prince Heero." Zechs walked for a short while before realizing I wasn't keeping pace. In fact, I had stayed right where I was. Even Trowa-wolf stayed with me. "Your Highness? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, just this whole day," I muttered. Mini Quatre chuckled again. I trudged over, Trowa-wolf keeping pace with me. I had a feeling that he'd been instructed to not only find me but bring me back safely.

We made it back to the church, or maybe it was a temple, without any more incidents. This time around the people we passed bowed to me. Guess that was one perk to marrying Heero.

God, what am I getting myself into?

Okay, maybe I didn't get myself into this mess but I still had to deal with it.

No one was waiting outside the temple, not even the horse Heero rode. Zechs frowned. Apparently he wasn't expecting that. "Something wrong?"

Zech continued to frown. "He assured me that he would wait here."

:He probably got called back to the palace.:

"So where's the palace?" I smirked as Zechs tried to hide his surprise. Heh, all those years wearing a physical mask ruined his mental ones.

"You can understand the princes' sablona?" He sounded … shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I folded my arms, waiting for an answer. Zechs continued to act like a fish. "Look, nobody has explained anything to me other than to give the briefest of outlines. Now, are you going to fill in the gaps or do I have to start finding my own answers?"

Zechs ran a hand through his bangs. "We should go see my sister if you want a full explanation."

"You mean Relena?" Yea, today's theme just switched to surprise Zechs! I could play this game for a while. After a few more minutes of a poor fish impersonation, Zechs nodded. "Right then, let's go." I marched up the steps into the temple, getting my first good look at it.

The inside had just as many plants as the outside; it almost felt like I was back in the forest. The whole city had that feel but this was way more intense. It was almost as if the building was alive. The air was heavy with the scents of all the flowers on the walls.

I sneezed. Wonder how I made it through here the first time.

Okay, so I love being around plants. Just not the fragrant kinds. As long as it's green and doesn't stink I really don't care what type of plant it is.

We found Relena in the same room as before, laying out some clothes. She looked up as we entered, beaming when she saw Zechs. The smile faltered a little when she saw me but just like before she recovered fast. "Your Highness, I wasn't expecting to see you here again today."

"Somehow 'Lena, I seriously doubt anything that's happened today has been expected." I found one of the plainer chairs in the room and dragged it over, dropping my sorry ass onto it, straddling the seat with my arms braced on the back. "Your bro here," I jabbed back with a thumb, "told me you might give me a full briefing. So how generous are you feeling?"

Relena chewed on her bottom lip as she sank into the closest chair. Folding her hands in her lap she faced me, eyes serious. "Only the Goddess can fully explain why your spirit left and returned, highness…"

"First," I cut her off, "please do not call me highness. I'm gonna keep looking around to see who you're talkin' to. And right now I really don't care why I was there," I waved a hand off towards the forest, "and got here. What I want to know is what everyone else takes for granted." I started to list them, raising a finger with each question. "What's a sablona? What creatures are out there that I need to keep away from? Are there other races than the humans and elves? And if Heero's a prince then will he eventually become king and rule or is it a figurehead position only?"

Relena laughed, interrupting me. "My apologies, Duo. I misunderstood your request. Brother, please inform the prince his souloznice is here. We'll be joining them at the Court later." I kept my eyes on 'Lena as Zechs left the room, making quite the racket as he did. "Now, where to begin?" Relena pursed her lips as she thought. I shifted in my chair, anxious to get some answers.

She told me about the other tunderi (that was the race Mini Quatre belonged to) and how one would be chosen to become the prince's or princess's living conscious, or sablona. How only the prince and his 'mate' could understand that sablona. That there were so many different races living on Lyuk she simply didn't have time right then to describe them all. And that yes, Heero would eventually rule, with me at his side.

I lost it at that point, trying to hold in my sides as I laughed. I mean me, ruling. The idea was just ridiculous.

After what felt like forever I managed to get my chuckles under control. Then Heero showed up and I lost it again.

When Relena told him what I found so funny he scowled. Sourpuss; guess he didn't think it was funny. He continued to frown as I quieted down for the second time.

"The king and queen are waiting to meet you."

I watched him from over my shoulder. "You mean your folks."

"No." He looked away, face closing but not before I caught a glimpse of pain. "They are simply the ones who raised me."

"Heero." Relena quietly admonished. I just grinned as I stood, hooking a foot around one leg of the chair, sending it flying back to where I grabbed it.

"So you don't know your parents either. Lead the way Kemosabe." I dramatically bowed, one hand over my heart, the other outstretched and pointed towards the door. I watched Heero's face from under the cover of my bangs.

His face stayed closed as he regarded me, not speaking. I held the bow until he finally spun on a heel and marched to the door, Mini Quatre fluttering behind him as Trowa loped past, waiting by the door. He opened the door and paused, Trowa using the moment to slip out. "Is everything ready?" Bastard didn't even look back when he spoke.

"Yes. I'll be at Court shortly." Relena stood, brushing her gown free of wrinkles. She looked over and smiled, one of those honest smiles. "I hope we can talk more tomorrow."

"Look forward to it 'Lena." I waved as I left, following Heero. He'd left the room right after Relena's answer.

I found him right outside, leaning against one of the hallway walls. "You'll need to change clothes." I'd noticed earlier that he'd changed himself. He now wore black pants and a dark green shirt, a slightly lighter tunic over that with silver sown all over; it looked like a gaudy t-shirt with all that silver. I'd never wear something that flashy. The boots, the same from earlier, didn't add anything.

I stopped and stared at him, one eyebrow arching. "I hope you have a spare set for me 'cause this," I waved a hand at the clothes I was currently wearing, the same ones I'd worn yesterday, "is all I have."

He nodded as he pushed off the wall. "We're the same height, my clothes should work. Follow me." He strode off, not looking back. Guess he was used to people following his orders without question.

I'll have to work on that, but not right now.

We eventually made our way to the palace, making a little stop at the stables to 'house' Heero's horse (turns out the thing was called Wing; guess he liked that name). I'd managed not to drop my jaw when I saw the palace (damn place was larger than Quatre's!) but it was a near thing.

Although I did lose it once inside Heero's room. Damn place was enormous! Me 'n the Sweeper crew could easily have fit in there and had room to stretch.

And the guy acted like it was nothing.

Heero strode over to a giant wardrobe, yanking out some clothes. "Here," he threw the bundle at me, "wear these for now."

I easily caught the pile, my eyebrows arching when I saw what he'd picked out. "You have got to be kidding." I wasn't objecting to the skin-tight pants (to be honest, those would be loose on me), no, I had an issue with the tunic he wanted me to wear.

It was a dark blue with silver all over, an exact match for Heero's tunic.

"And what is wrong with that tunic?" Would you believe he growled, eyes narrowing as he stared at me from across the room? I knew you would.

I bundled the tunic up, throwing it back. "That may be fine for you but I'll go with just these, thanks." I shook out the shirt and pants, both pieces dark blue; the guy had actually picked out something descent for me to wear, minus that tunic. I headed over to the screen, ducking behind it to change. No way was I letting him see me, no matter how long I'd dreamed of it.

Besides, I had all my knives to reposition.

The clothes actually fit, surprisingly enough. And they were made from some of the finest materials I'd ever felt. I fingered the cuff of the sleeve, trying to figure out just what it was made of when Mini Quatre chimed in.

:Heero, Duo will need some silver. Perhaps the circlet and armband?:

"Alright Quat," I hollered from behind the screen, adjusting the belt and shirt, "just why do I need some silver?"

Heh, that got Heero's attention.

"You can understand Quatre now?"

I walked around, still playing with the cuff. "Yeah, the guy said he opened a pathway, whatever that means. So, why do I need some silver?"

:That is the metal for those promised to eachother,: Mini Quatre told me. The guy wouldn't stop smiling as he watched from Heero's shoulder.

That stopped me. I stared at them, switching between the two. "You mean to tell me that people wear silver when they get engaged?" Mini Quatre continued to beam at me while Heero merely nodded.

This time I sighed. "Fine." I reached under the shirt, pulling out Father Maxwell's cross. That small movement stopped Heero as he turned to look for some jewelry for me. I fingered it for a minute, flashing back to the day he gave it to me.

That day had been full of ups and downs, just like this one. I'd gotten my first test back from that school (I'd actually passed!) and raced back to show everyone; Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and the last two kids from my (Solo's) old gang. Only when I got there, just Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were waiting for me.

The last two, Scrubs and Rain, had been adopted that very day.

I remember standing there, staring at nothing, trying to figure out why. Father Maxwell put his hand on my shoulder, silently comforting me. When I finally looked up he smiled, a kind smile. He told me there would be a family for me; I would find them when they were ready. Then he gave me his cross, telling me to keep it safe.

Three months later …

I forced myself away from that memory, not needing to relive it twice in one day. Letting the cross fall to lay against the shirt, I met Heero's eyes.

"So will this do?"

Damn, I really sounded off. And both of them caught it.

"Yes." Heero folded his arms, his face carefully blank but his eyes shone with so many emotions I couldn't start figuring them out. "Who gave it to you?"

I froze, caught off guard by that question. "It's," I stammered, not wanting to say the true meaning behind it. Frantically I dredged my mind for a suitable answer. "It's just something I've taken to wearing. You could say I've inherited it. So why does it have to be silver?"

Okay, I know. That was a thinly disguised attempt at misdirection. Even an OZ solider woulda picked up on that one. So of course it didn't work on Heero and Quatre. They just didn't act immediately.

"Silver is the Moon's metal, the guide for all who pledge to join." Heero unfolded his arms as he walked over. I watched, wary, as he drew closer. He stopped about a foot from me, his gaze focused on Father Maxwell's cross. I could feel my muscles quivering, tensing and relaxing as I tried to figure out just what Heero was doing.

I never anticipated his next move. At least I managed to control my reaction though.

He reached up and ran a finger down the cross, gently caressing it.

I'm fairly certain my eyes bugged out when he did that. All I could think of was how nice that soft, indirect caress felt as he ran his finger down the cross.

Damn, if I was reacting like this to an indirect touch, just what was I goin' to do when he actually touched me?

Down boy! We still have to meet his folks, remember?

"This is precious to you." Heero's soft words broke me out of my daze. "If you don't want others to see it I'll find something else for both of us to wear." He studied my face, his eyes still full of all those emotions; I really needed to figure out what they were. His finger rested on the cross as he spoke, continuing to send shivers down my spine.

"I…" Damnit Duo, focus! "Thanks Heero." Something peeked out when I said that 'cause Heero actually flushed as he turned away. I ducked my head, lowering my bangs to hide my eyes as I tucked the cross back under my borrowed shirt. A few calming breaths later I was ready to once more face this messed-up world.

Well, that's what I thought.

Heero ditched his tunic as he dug through a chest filled with jewelry. The guy casually tossed aside pieces that could feed an orphanage for a month, two if they were careful. Finally he chose three pairs of jewelry; circlet, armband and pendent, all silver and all finely made and engraved.

:That's perfect Heero!: Mini Quatre clapped with glee. :You'll both match now!:

My eyebrows jumped at that remark. "Are we supposed to match, Quat?"

"It's preferred. Choose which ones you want." Heero held out the pieces, waiting for me to decide.

My eyebrows stayed up; hey, at least I didn't drop my jaw!

"Uh, okay." I quickly weighed the pros and cons of each piece, finally deciding on just the circlet and armband like Mini Quatre recommended earlier. The pendent looked nice, but that chain was just too long; I'd get it caught in something for sure.

Yeah yeah, I still think in terms of not being noticed and moving freely. Probable always will.

"These two." I reached out, taking the circlet and armband from Heero. "You do realize that this," I waved the circlet at him, "will be hidden by most of my hair."

He smiled.

Mr. Stoic smiled at me.

Maybe Shinigami finally took me.

As screwed up as this world is, I could believe that.

"All right, who are you and where's the real Heero?" I crossed my arms, trying hard not to gape.

What he did next completely ruined that.

He laughed. Tossed back his head and laughed.

And not that psycho laugh I've heard him do before but an honest, open, full belly laugh.

I was still gaping when he finished.

Heero took one step forward, gently closing my jaw with a finger. With that same care he took the circlet from my numbed fingers, dipping it under my bangs before placing it completely around my head; you could only see the back portion gleaming against my hair. "It doesn't matter if the design shows. We will know and so will She. That's all that matters." He performed the same maneuver as he put on his circlet, his bangs also hiding the central design. He slipped his armband onto his right arm, securing it around his upper arm. He looked over at me once he finished, watching me as I put the armband around my right arm.

I was very surprised when it didn't fall off.

I glanced at him as I finished, catching a sight that sent chills down my spine; I watched as he slipped his masks in place, hiding his emotions from all. There were clues I could read to tell how he was doing but the whole thing made me pause.

Just who were we about to meet that he had to protect himself from?

I'll tell you this, that put me on edge like nothing else today.

We hurried through the halls, Mini Quatre sitting on my shoulder. Heero'd sent him back, saying I would need his guidance tonight.

And considering what I knew of this world, I couldn't agree more.

We finally stopped before some really large doors guarded by my two favorite people in this world.

Blackie and El Blondo.

I smirked when I saw them. And half wondered just how they would react now. Heero glanced back as we neared, I think to warn me but he only arched an eyebrow at my expression.

Would you believe those idiots actually tried to stop me again?

Blackie bowed slightly to Heero as we approached; from the faint twitch in his shoulders I guessed it was just bordering insulting. "Your Highness, you're expected. But where is your souloznice?" He ignored me completely.

I debated whether to let Heero deal with them as I watched him tense. Then, my mind made up, I stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder as I stood next to him. "Easy 'Ro. Let me deal with this." I could feel that battle rage creeping up, waiting to be released.

And I welcomed it.

Blackie and El Blondo sneered as I brushed past Heero, Mini Quatre hopping onto Heero's shoulder as I walked by. "Well well," El Blondo smirked, "the little human from before. We have some unfinished business with you."

My grin grew as I stopped just outside their reach. "You're right," I answered, that calming rage washing over me, "we do." A part of me wondered whether these idiots would live to see another sunrise.

The two paused, not expecting my response then circled to either side of me. I waited until they were about seven feet apart then exploded into action.

I rushed El Blondo, dropping down to a sweeping crouch, knocking him off his feet as he reached for me. As he fell down I sprang up, slamming my head under his jaw, sending him flying back, unconscious. As he fell back I spun, drawing two of my knives, whipping them around me to catch Blackie as he rushed in.

When I finished my spin, dropping into the same crouch I used to knock El Blondo off his feet, there was blood on both blades.

Blackie stumbled back, clutching his stomach. I could see the blood welling up, staining his uniform. I knew the wound wasn't deep, just long, very long. He'd be out of it for a while.

I carefully backed up, making sure I could see both of them. El Blondo still wasn't moving. I smirked, flicked my blades clean and put them away.

Acting casual, I placed my hands on my hips. Blackie just kept staring at me, not believing what just happened.

"I'm glad to know you can defend yourself."

I grinned at Heero's comment, letting the battle rage seep away. "Told ya I'd take care of it."

Heero snorted. "Indeed. But there's just one problem."

I glanced at him, one eyebrow cocked. "And that would be?"

Heero smirked. "Neither of them is in any condition to open the door and announce us."

"Ke-riest, you're just as anal as the other Heero," I muttered. Fortunately our new problem was quickly solved.

Relena came around the corner, her brother escorting her. They both stopped when they saw the five of us then hurried over.

"Prince Heero, did you…?" Zechs began to ask as he examined El Blondo. Relena was already tending to Blackie.

"No. My souloznice did this. And I want these two removed from the capital." That got their attention. "Their rudeness was unforgivable. If my souloznice hadn't stepped in, they," he gestured towards the two fallen guards, "would be dead."

Relena had torn part of Blackie's uniform, binding his stomach, preventing more blood from welling up. Once done she stood, dusting her hands. Blackie stared at her in shock.

"Priestess, my wound…"

"Will heal in due time." Relena looked down at him, studying him for a second before turning to Heero and me. "Although I would like to know what led to this."

I shrugged. "They wanted to dance with me." I looked at the two downed guards. "They weren't very good dancers." Mini Quatre laughed at that.

"So they continued despite my warnings." Zechs left El Blondo where he lay, moving to stand before Heero. He dropped to a knee, head bowed. "My deepest apologies Your Highness. I should have anticipated their actions after what happened earlier."

Heero arched an eyebrow when Zechs said that. "And just what happened earlier?"

:They were stationed at the gate Trowa brought us to,: Mini Quatre informed him. :Commander Zechs stopped them from further harassing Duo.:

Heero's other eyebrow rose. "If they had already antagonized my souloznice earlier today why, Zechs, did you assign them to this post?"

"I get the feeling," I interrupted, "that we were supposed to be on the other side of that door already 'Ro." Heero watched me from the corner of his eye, momentarily ignoring Zechs. I shrugged again, dismissing the look he shot me. "Didn't you say on the way over here that we were late?"

:He's right Heero,: Mini Quatre backed me. :If we'd arrived when we were supposed to this incident wouldn't have happened.:

'That's what you think,' I thought, calmly meeting Blackie's eyes. I grinned at him again, letting Shinigami peek out once more.

The poor guy actually went white. For someone that dark it was quite impressive.

Unfortunately Heero caught his reaction and shot me an enigmatic look. "Very well Zechs. See to their re-assignments."

Zechs dipped his head lower before standing, fishing a crystal out of a pocket. He did something to make it glow and spoke into it.

Nice to know they've got something similar to two-way radio.

While Zechs was busy with that, Heero pulled me to one side. "You held back, didn't you," he half stated, half asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I carelessly shrugged. "And what if I did?"

:Duo, just where did you learn to fight like that? I didn't recognize the style.:

I locked eyes with Mini Quatre, only showing my mask. "No big surprise there, Q. I'd be worried if you did know it." The idea sent shivers down my spine; Quatre, the one I knew, learning to live on the streets the hard way.

He wouldn't have survived. And I don't mean he'da died. Like I said before, there are worse things than death.

Heero glanced over at the small scene, noting the arrival of three more guards. "We'll talk more later." I just shrugged again. I could always get away if I wanted to.

Mini Quatre flew to my shoulder as Heero strode over to the enormous doors. He folded his arms, waiting. I just shook my head as I walked over to stand next to him. Yep, definitely had a lot of work to do.

While two of the new guards (I didn't recognize either of them) took Blackie and El Blondo away, the third one opened the door and announced us.

That one I knew. By now I wasn't surprised to find most of the people I knew here.

"The Prince and his souloznice." Noin's clear voice cut across the large ballroom, conversations stopping as everyone focused on us.

Heero and I stood there for a few seconds before marching down the stairs. People parted before us, clearing a path straight to the two thrones.

It almost felt like I was running a gauntlet.

I was glad I'd worked off some of my anxiety. That walk woulda been sheer torture.

I kept even with Heero as we walked. I knew first impressions were key and I couldn't let these people think I was less than him.

The fact that I was human definitely wouldn't help.

A very nerve-wracking minute later (I swear it took longer!) we reached the bottom of the dais. I blinked when I saw who sat up there.

Treize and Une. How fitting. Mariemaia stood between them, smiling in greeting.

At least Heero had told me earlier that those two weren't his parents. I really don't know how I woulda reacted to that.

We inclined our heads in greeting; I kept making damn sure to stay even with Heero. Treize and Une copied, Mariemaia only a few seconds behind them. After that little formality the conversations resumed. Treize and Une stood, walking down to us, Mariemaia taking Treize's hand as she walked with them. Guess they wanted to talk without shouting. They really didn't need to do that; I could tell there were five people listening in.

Une smiled kindly at us as they drew near. "Prince Heero, we were afraid something had happened to you."

Ah, the non-psycho Une; good. I could talk with this one.

"A small problem easily dealt with Lady," Heero reassured her. "My souloznice was the one to take care of it."

"Ya know 'Ro, I do have a name," I drawled. "It wouldn't kill you to use it." Mariemaia giggled when she heard that. "A pleasure to meet you Lady. And you too little lady." I winked at Mariemaia, causing a fit of giggles from her.

:Really Duo,: Mini Quatre chastised me. :Was that absolutely necessary?:

"Acourse it was necessary Q. 'Ro's the stiff, formal one and I'm more…"

"Carefree." Treize finished for me, his eyes lit with mirth. "Exactly what our prince needs to balance him. It is a pleasure to meet you Duo." He held up a hand, stopping my question. "The Prince did inform us of your name. And the High Priestess conveyed your request not to be addressed by your title."

"Ah." I grinned at him, enjoying this version of Treize. "Thanks." I really liked this Treize so far; he was nothing like the one I'd fought back in that other world. So far everyone's personality, except for Mariemaia and Treize, was exactly like the people I'd left behind. "Speakin' of titles, 'Ro neglected to tell me yours."

"Daddy's Regent." Mariemaia solemnly stated.

:Treize is Regent until Heero ascends the throne. He was chosen by the previous king, Odin,: Mini Quatre whispered into my ear.

We continued to chat, not really talking about anything. I did my best not to tense up but there were some times I just couldn't help it. Heero and Treize caught those reactions, despite how quickly I recovered. I could see the questions in their eyes but they didn't voice them. Not yet.

For about half an hour people came up, greeting and congratulating us. I memorized everyone that spoke, filing them away for later. The five listeners circled around us, weaving among the crowd, acting like everyone else.

I wondered what their plan was.

My eyes narrowed as I spotted the next group. I really hadn't wanted to see them again. This time I didn't stop my reaction.

:Duo? What's wrong?:

I made a split decision, hoping it was right.

I switched to Arabic. And prayed Mini Quatre would understand me.

"I'm really hoping you're the only one that understand me right now Q," I whispered. "But I need to get outta here now." From the puzzled expressions around me I guessed nobody else understood.

:Alright,: Mini Quatre hesitantly said. I breathed a mental sigh of relief. :Heero, I'm going to take Duo to meet Wufei.:

I thanked every god I could for that escape as I wove through the crowd, putting all of my street skills to use. No one paid much attention (I was still shorter than most) as I ducked out onto a deserted side balcony. I hugged the wall, blending in with the shadows. Damn but my heart was hammering like mad.

:Duo?:

I shushed Mini Quatre as I scanned the balcony. Way too open out here. I peeked over the side and grinned. Right below the balcony was a ton of plants, thick enough that I could hide in them. Climbing over the banister, I carefully made my way down the wall.

Dropping down the last few feet I crouched down, listening. No startled gasps greeted my arrival. Grinning in relief, I relaxed, the tension easing out of me. "You mentioned somethin' about meetin' with Wufei?" I whispered, peering around the dense foliage.

:Um, yes.: Mini Quatre sounded slightly shocked at our method of escape. :You're actually almost there. Duo, just where did you…:

"Which way Q?" I interrupted, keeping my voice low. "And please keep yer voice down til I give the clear."

Eventually, maybe, I'd tell him just how I learned everything.

Maybe.

I crept along, doing my best not to disturb the bushes as I followed Q's directions. About fifty feet from where I'd dropped down (we'd been staying close to the wall), I could just make out an ornate gate stuck in the middle of a hedge, twenty feet from the edge of the bushes.

:Through there.:

I gauged the distance then looked around. No one had appeared on that side balcony I'd climbed down from. Nor any of the others that decorated this side of the palace. Peering up I tried to look for guards on the roof. Nothing.

Guess they never thought someone would try to sneak in.

Without warning Mini Quatre I crept to the edge of the bushes, carefully easing my way out, then bolted through that gate, dodging to the side as I cleared it.

Once again I listened, making sure we hadn't been spotted. After about a minute I relaxed again.

"Damn but that was fun!" I grinned at nothing in particular, clasping my hands behind my head. "So where's Wufei?" I looked around, noting only two ways to proceed.

:Continue along this path, I'll tell you where to turn.:

We walked in relative silence, Mini Quatre only speaking when I needed to turn. It was quite relaxing going through that hedge maze. After several minutes had passed (yeah, I was takin' my time, so?) we entered a circular clearing. And I got to meet this world's version of Wufei.

At first my attention was drawn to the statue in the center; Wufei, sitting cross-legged, his hair loose, reading a book. A flicker by the far side of the clearing grabbed my attention and I finally got to see Wufei.

Actually, I got to see right through him.

"Quatre," I kept my voice even, "please do not tell me that Wufei's a ghost."

/You can see me?/

:You can see him?:

I covered my eyes, shaking my head. "Oh, we're off to see the wizard," I sing-songed under my breath. "Yeah, I can see him. Now why don't you tell me why that's such a shocker."

/Interesting. Just who are you?/

I glared at the see-through Wufei. "Oh no, not until you answer my question."

/Dusevno are life. They cannot see death after it occurs. Even that tunderi can only hear me./ Wufei-ghost walked closer, stepping around the statue (not through, thank you!). He peered at me as he drew closer. /You are a dusevno yet you also are not./ He stretched out a hand, brushing against something I couldn't see, jerking his hand back as though burned.

/Such a powerful aura; to even affect me…/ his voice trailed off as he thought.

"So, Trowa's a wolf," I started naming them off, ticking a finger for each one, "Quatre's a fancy fairy, Wufei is a ghost and Heero's an elven prince. That I'm supposed to marry." I looked up at the two. "This is too messed up."

/Ah, you're the prince's souloznice. I thought I recognized that tunderi./ Wufei-ghost calmly watched me, waiting.

"Yeah, that's me." I shook myself, throwing off that brief shock. "Duo Maxwell's the name. So how come Q here," I jabbed a thumb towards my shoulder, "wanted me to meet you?"

Wufei-ghost walked over to the statue, jumping up to sit on the edge. /The prince often comes here, to relax, ask my opinion or just to talk./ Wufei-ghost shrugged. /Perhaps his sablona wished you to know the way in case you ever needed, or wanted, to talk with me./

"Hold up, can't you leave here?"

Wufei-ghost shook his head, letting me momentarily see his ears. They weren't quite as pointed as 'Ro's and 'Lena's but they were definitely pointed. /I am tied here. My spirit cannot roam./

I paced, trying to figure out this little puzzle. "This specific place or an item here?"

Wufei-ghost chuckled. /No, an item. One that has been carefully hidden./

"Really." I scanned the clearing again, looking carefully. "Now, is it just one item or are there multiple?"

/Multiple./ Wufei-ghost continued to watch me, his eyes alive (heh) with curiosity. /You are quite different from what I expected./

I strolled over to the statue, circling it. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Whoever carved this statue did a wonderful job. The likeness was uncanny. "So how long you been here and how come your ears aren't as pointed as 'Ro's?"

/I really don't know how long I've been here. The years mean little to me, now./

"I'll bet," I muttered, lightly running a finger under the rim of the pedestal. I smiled when I encountered a small bump. Squatting down, I examined the side of the pedestal. And grinned. "Well 'Fei, you were right about one thing; this was carefully hidden." I pressed down on part of the motif, a faint click coming from within. I hummed softly to myself as I worked, for once enjoying the puzzle.

I headed over to the opposite side, pressing down on the exact same motif. A second click echoed from within the statue and my grin widened. I hopped up onto the pedestal, walking around until I faced the statue. Wufei-ghost had courteously jumped down as I came over.

"Yep, very well hidden indeed." With a flourish I lifted the stone book up, revealing two small compartments carved into the palms of the statue's hands. "So 'Fei, if I was to take one of these, would you be able to leave here?" I peered at the two necklaces, one in each palm. They were both dragons, both carved from silver.

/I can go wherever those necklaces are./ Wufei-ghost smiled, a soft, gentle smile, one I never thought I'd ever see on him. /And you may take one if you wish. I would enjoy seeing how the palace has changed./

Smiling in return, I carefully pulled out one of the necklaces, the one from the right hand, and slipped it around my neck. I tucked the whole thing under my shirt, the dragon now laying just below Father Maxwell's cross. The cold silver quickly warmed. Carefully, I placed the stone book back, two faint clicks letting me know it locked again, protecting the remaining necklace. That done I rubbed my hands together, grinning at my two companions. "Whadda say to gettin' back to the party?"

Wufei-ghost chuckled, shaking his head. /Definitely not what I expected./ He waited for me, walking just behind me as we left the hedge maze.

And no, I didn't need Q's directions to leave.

This time I kept out of the bushes as I walked back, not really caring who saw me.

The only one who did was Heero.

He was standing at the very edge of the balcony, body facing the ballroom but watching the grounds, watching the direction I came from. I just grinned at him, sending both 'Fei and Q up. While they momentarily distracted him I ducked into the bushes, making my way to the wall. Q musta told him how I came down; as I got closer to the balcony I could hear Heero walking over to the corner.

So of course I stayed just below it. How often do I get a chance like this?

"Did he say why he needed to leave?"

:No. Every time I tried to bring it up he dodged the question.:

"Run and hide," Heero muttered. "And he found the resting place of your foci."

/Yes, that's why I'm finally able to leave that grove; he took one with him. With my permission,/ Wufei-ghost quickly added. I could just picture Heero's face as Wufei said that.

"I wonder what other surprises my souloznice has in store for me."

At that I swung up, quickly hauling myself up to perch on the banister right in front of Heero, grinning like crazy. He jumped back as I appeared, already drawing his sword before he realized it was me. With a curse he slammed the blade back, scowling at me.

My chuckles certainly weren't helping.

"The ceremony is about to start." Heero kept glaring at me as I hopped down, still quietly chuckling.

"Guess it's a good thing we headed back when we did." I grinned once more before going serious. "What's going to happen."

Heero blinked at my sudden change, surprised. "The High Priestess has prepared a drink for both of us. After we drink we'll retire for the night."

I arched an eyebrow, not moving. "In the same room?" Heero nodded, one of his eyebrows arching at my question. "That go for everyone or is it a royal privilege?"

"Does it matter?"

"Does to me." I kept my face blank, my mask firmly in place.

"All that have pledged are expected to share a room, even before they are truly joined."

My other eyebrow jumped up at that. "Really. Quite the forward culture you've got here. Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer." We headed back into the ballroom (throne room, whatever you call it), people once more parting for us, the conversations slowly dieing as we walked further into the room.

Relena was standing before the thrones, once more occupied by Treize and Une. I couldn't spot Mariemaia. And standing behind Relena, each to either side, were Dorothy and Hilde.

Both in that simple, belted white gown.

Both with those silly pointed ears.

Both holding a glass filled with a blue tinted liquid.

:The Priestess will give a short speech,: Mini Quatre whispered as we drew closer:then you and Heero will be given the glasses.: Q stopped as Heero and I came to a halt, Relena only a few feet in front of us. She smiled brightly at the two of us, setting the mental alarm bells ringing.

That wasn't the open smile she'd given before. This was the politician smile.

From the corner of my eyes I scanned the room, absently noting Wufei's progress. Then I found the reason for Relena's guarded smile, the reason I'd left the room; Dorothy's grandfather Duke Dermail and Dekim Barton.

Both staring at me in disguised hatred and disgust.

By now Relena had begun her little speech, thanking the goddess for bringin' us together and asking for her blessing. I mentally snorted, like that would really help.

I switched my attention to Doro and Hil, trying to see if they were like the ones I'd known. They looked the same, minus those ears o'course. Heck, Hil was even fidgeting slightly, like she wasn't used to all the attention.

Or maybe it was the dress. That I could believe.

And Doro… Well, I didn't really get to know her during the first war, or even that year between. But during that second one she did help us. Even visited Heero while he was in the hospital. This one seemed just as cool and in control as the one I knew, her attention focused on 'Lena.

Heh, looks like this one is just as obsessed as the other one.

I snapped back as both Doro and Hil walked forward, their glasses held out. They stopped next to Relena who stretched out her arms, hands hovering over the raised glasses. She then chanted, the liquid bubbling in time with the words. The hair on the back of my neck started to rise up when I saw that.

Don't know why that little bit affected me; this whole day's been like that.

As she stopped chanting so did the bubbling, Hil and Doro continuing their measured pace. Three more steps brought them within easy reach, the glasses now held out for me an' Heero.

Still keeping in time with Heero I took the glass from Hilde. We both drank, cheers erupting as we lowered the now empty glasses.

I managed to hide my reaction at the taste. Man that thing was disgusting!

Doro and Hil took the empty glasses, carefully walking backwards until they were roughly back where they started. Relena took a step forward, that politician smile in place but the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly; damnit, she was laughing!

"Go with the Goddess's blessing!"

The room once more echoed with cheers as Heero and I bowed slightly. We turned and slowly walked out, people applauding and wishing us well as we left.

I never thought Heero would be this popular.

Finally we made it back to Heero's room. Wufei had tested his range, seeing how far he could go before snapping to either of his foci. The moment Heero closed that door Wufei politely bowed, wishing us a pleasant evening. He flickered, then vanished, snapping back to the grove.

I'd have to ask him how he did that.

"Alright Duo," I glanced over, surprised he used my first name, "I want you to answer some questions." Heero leaned against the door, blocking that exit as he watched me, his face calm. Mini Quatre had flown over to the dresser and now sat on a cushion. Guess that was his bed.

"Ask away." Doesn't mean I hafta answer. Now that I had more time I got a better look at his room. For such a large space it was surprisingly empty.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

I walked further into the room, heading to that jewelry chest. "Why do you want to know?" I stared down at the closed lid, keeping Heero in my peripheral vision.

"I'd like to know; isn't that enough? What sort of training have you had?"

I laughed at that, a harsh, single bark. "Training." I snorted. "I haven't had any 'training' on fighting."

Heero frowned slightly at my answer, obviously perturbed. And I hadn't even started yet.

"Then where did you learn to fight?"

I kept silent, dragging over a chair I'd spotted, propping my feet on the chest as I sat down. "Same place I grew up, Heero." I openly watched him now, my own masks firmly in place.

Heero's frown deepened as he tried to puzzle out my answer. Heh, I almost felt sorry for him.

But there was no way I'd take his pity. That was the one thing I could never take from anyone.

He tried to stare me down, to force me to answer his question fully. He should have known better.

I hadn't caved when OZ captured me and I wasn't about to now.

"Fine," he gave up after several minutes, his shoulders slumping. "You'll tell me when you're ready and not before." He smirked, amused by something. I arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He failed to comply.

Heero pushed away from the door, casually walking over to the wardrobe, taking his shirt off as he did so. Damn but he had a fine body!

Thankfully I got my drooling under control by the time he turned to face me, his shirt now safe in the wardrobe. But Mini Quatre caught my reaction; little bastard was smirking at me!

Now I really had to get back at that little guy.

"Coming?"

I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek, stopping the flippant reply from getting out. And damn near jumped out of my skin when Heero brushed my cheek, the same one I'd just bitten, with the back of his fingers.

In a heartbeat I was out of that chair, facing Heero. At least I hadn't drawn any of my knives. Although it was a damn near thing.

Heero was leaning over the back of the chair, his hand still outstretched as he watched me. I forced myself to relax, my body thrumming with the need to do … something. Slowly, Heero drew his hand back, both arms now resting on the chairs back.

I think he was realizing just how jumpy I could be.

"Are you coming to bed?"

:Will you two stop this posturing?: Mini Quatre grumbled. I think we finally started annoying the poor guy. :Just go to sleep already!:

I just couldn't help it; I had to laugh at his tone. "Whatever you say Q," I gasped out, still chuckling. Casually walking over, I threw myself onto the bed, hands clasped behind my head, right foot braced on the bed with my left leg draped over it. "'Night Quat," I chirruped, closing my eyes to mere slits. Heero watched me for a minute before joining me, sliding onto the bed from the other side. He rolled over onto his side, his head pillowed by an outflung arm, facing me.

"Goodnight Duo," he whispered, closing his eyes, sinking into sleep almost as soon as they were shut. A faint snore from the dresser indicated Mini Quatre's state.

I stared at the ceiling of the now darkened room (I vowed to find out how they lit these rooms without lights), tracing the play of shadow and light as the moon's light was blocked by clouds. No way could I sleep, not right now. Ever since the gang I've never really felt safe enough to sink into a deep sleep around others. Well, except for the Sweepers, but they were as close to the gang as I had come. And even then it took some time before I accepted them.

So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up curled around Heero, his arm draped over my waist.

Not that I minded; far from it! Just, not what I was expecting.

Then again, I reminded myself, I am stuck in some other world. So my expectations need some serious adjustment.

Right at that happy thought my bladder decided it had waited enough and let me know it needed attention. Immediately if not sooner. Moving carefully I inched my way out of the bed, getting Heero's arm out of my way.

He frowned in his sleep as I left, his arm lazily reaching out. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that; maybe the guy wanted … naw, couldn't be.

I padded over to the only other door in this room, praying it led to a bathroom. Thankfully someone listened and granted me my wish (wonder where they've been all the other times I've asked for stuff). There was a very nice, fully equipped bathroom on the other side of that door. I stood there for a second, admiring it when a dizzy spell hit me.

Oh yeah, only had a few apples to eat yesterday. I'd need to eat more today to make up for that.

I'd clutched the doorframe for support when it started, eyes closing as I waited it out. It cleared almost as soon as it began, which had me wondering. I've had hunger-driven dizzy spells before and they always last longer than this one had. Puzzled, but not worried, I made my way into the bathroom, one hand braced on the wall for support.

There was something very wrong with my sense of balance but my straining bladder continued demanding attention. I would have to figure out this little puzzle later.

Later came a hell of a lot faster than I thought.

Standing in front of the toilet (everything looked the same as what I knew) I eased my pants down, careful of my knives. And blinked when I couldn't find something very vital to a guy.

Taking a deep breath I forced my heart to slow down and bent over, taking a look, my braid slithering to the side.

That confirmed it. It was gone. The flesh smooth like it had never been there. With a trembling hand I timidly explored, hoping I was wrong.

I wasn't. A quick check under my shirt revealed two new additions.

Somehow, at some point during the night, I had become a woman. My brain kicked my ass, having figured out just when it happened.

After all, I hadn't lost my balance until that dizzy spell. Now I just needed to figure out who did it and why.

There was a mirror over what looked like a sink. I hurried over, stepping out of my borrowed pants as I did so. At least I still looked the same.

Well, almost the same. My ears were now just as pointed as Heero's and Relena's.

"How the hell…"

/So you were the one to change./

Yaknow, I'm getting' really tired of starting the day by having people sneak up on me. Unfortunately, it's not like I could hear Wufei coming.

Then his words registered, my eyes narrowing as the rage churned in my stomach.

"You knew." Any colder and my voice would shatter the mirror. Moving with studied calm I turned to face him as he stood just inside the door.

Wufei carelessly shrugged. /That someone would change, yes. That is what the ceremony is for./ He blinked, his own eyes widening as realization struck. /Neither of them warned you./

I bared my teeth, a mock grin as my rage rose, chilling me with its touch. "No, they didn't."

Wufei backed away, his eyes continuing to widen. /Your aura,/ he gasped, back pressed against the door. /Too strong…/ with a flicker he vanished.

My bladder reminded me that while my gender crisis was well and good, it still needed attention. With a muffled curse I dealt with it, my rage growing with each passing minute.

By the time I left the bathroom and stalked into the bedroom (fully clothed, thank you!) Shinigami was in complete control.

When I was about five feet from the dresser Mini Quatre jolted awake, flying to the ceiling as fast as he could. Guess my aura was affecting him.

Strangely enough, this didn't bother me right then.

Mini Quatre yelled down, to whom and what I'm not sure. I wasn't paying any attention to him; my eyes were focused on Heero.

Who had just woken up, blinking at me in shock and bewilderment.

"Duo, what's …?"

That was as far as I let him get. In a flash I was on the bed, forcing him down, a knife to his throat.

Under different circumstances, the look on his face woulda sent me roaring.

"Was there something you forgot to tell me Yuy?" The air chilled as I spoke, my eyes fixed on his. I knew they were bright, I'd glimpsed myself before leaving the bathroom.

"Something I for…" I saw his eyes widen slightly when he understood just what I was talking about. "I'm sorry Duo, everyone is taught that and I … I'm sorry." He kept his voice low, moving his throat as little as possible. Guess he didn't want to get cut.

Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep my rage up when the person it's directed at truly, seriously, apologizes? My rage drained away faster than a blink, leaving an echoing emptiness.

"Shit. You really didn't know I'd have no clue about that ceremony." I put my knife away, straightening. Heero kept laying where he was; not like he could go anywhere with me still holding his chest and thighs down. "And I take it there's no way to reverse it once it happens, is there?"

"No."

A timid knock on the door interrupted our little talk.

"Enter!" It seemed Heero didn't care just who saw us.

Someone I didn't know, a maid from the way she was dressed, entered the room, a box balanced on her right arm, right hand gripping a tray, her left hand still on the doorknob. I'd twisted around to see just who'd entered, my right hand, hidden from their view, readied one of my knives. At that point I didn't care if Heero saw just where one of my knives came from.

"Your H… Highnesses," the poor girl stammered, obviously flustered. My glare probably wasn't helping. "The Regent and his Lady request you join them in Dragon's Grove."

"Tell them we'll be with them shortly."

The maid ducked her head, placed the box and tray on the dresser and hurried out of the room.

My gaze never left her.

"Are you going to let me up?"

I blinked at the faint laughter laced through Heero's question; guess my reaction amused him. Not bothering to answer I eased my way off the bed, silently padding over to see just what was on that tray. Fruit and cheese. Grinning, I snatched an orange, peeling the rind off with deft moves. Behind me the bed creaked as Heero got up.

"Ya got any other clothes I can borrow?" I asked around a mouthful.

There was a faint snort behind me as Heero headed to the wardrobe, "I think you'll find appropriate clothing in that box."

The moment he said that I just knew what would be in there. A quick peek confirmed it. Firmly closing the lid I turned, glaring at Heero, my irritation rising. "Let's get one thing straight Yuy." He half turned to face me, one eyebrow quirked up. "There is no way I am wearing a dress."

Heero frowned, clearly irritated himself. By now Mini Quatre had left the ceiling but he still wasn't coming near either of us.

"Woman wear dresses or skirts. That's the way it is," he pointed out.

My irritation grew the moment he said that. I think he caught that; his muscles tensing slightly. "Heero," I grated out, trying to keep my anger down for Mini Quatre's sake, "until five minutes ago I was male. Do you really think my clothing style is going to change that quickly?" Yes, I was trying to be reasonable. I cut him off before he could answer. "Besides, the world I grew up in both men and women wear pants."

"I see." The tension eased from him as he turned back to the open wardrobe, looking through his clothes. After a quick search he threw some clothes my way.

I grinned in delight when I saw them; a pair of sleek black pants that would hug me perfectly and a loose, long sleeved deep purple shirt with an open neck that could be tied shut. "Now this is more like it!"

:Heero, wasn't that…:

"Yes," Heero curtly answered, not letting Quatre finish.

I watched that little play with interest. Guess there was a story behind this outfit. Eh, they'd tell me when they were ready. I ducked my head, hiding my grin. Just like I'd tell them about me when I was ready.

Before heading behind the screen to change I dug through the box, looking to see if they had any … upper female body support. Alright, I was looking for a bra! Not something I usually look for when I get dressed, okay? Sheesh. At least they did have them, I'd hate to have to bind myself. Just as I was about to head behind the dressing screen, Heero's statement stopped me.

"I already know where your knives are, you don't need to hide them from me."

That stopped me dead in my tracks, head turning to face Heero. "Oh really? And just where are my knives?" I was really curious to find out if this Heero was as observant as the one I knew.

Heero smirked, like he figured he had the upper hand. "One on your back, one up each sleeve and one on either side of your hips." His smirk widened, daring me to contradict him.

Which of course I did.

"You missed three." Barely stifling a giggle I ducked behind the screen, quickly shucking off one set of borrowed clothes and slipping into the next. Don't know how they did it but that bra fit perfectly. Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

The pants were just as tight as they looked, worrying me slightly; not like I coulda hidden my knives under there! Well, if I couldn't hide them I'd show them. I'm sure word had gotten around that I was armed so it's not like I had to keep them hidden.

Just most of them.

There was even a comb back here so I took the extra time to redo my braid, getting the plait as tight as I could before slipping my picks and knife back in. I had a feeling today was going to be a long one, and one that I would need to look good for.

Heero was leaning against the dresser, his head bowed, arms folded. He looked up as I came into view.

Then he dropped his jaw.

I nearly busted my gut trying to keep that laugh in!

Wonder how many others I could get to do that today. A glance up at Mini Quatre showed the same reaction on his face. That makes two!

When it didn't look like he'd recover I carefully walked over (thankfully I was getting my balance back) and gently closed his mouth, one finger under his jaw. "I thought we had someplace to go?"

A few blinks later he recovered, briskly striding out. Snickering to myself I followed, making sure to hold the door open so Mini Quatre could join us. That gave me just enough time to admire his new outfit.

It looked almost identical to the one he'd worn last night but little differences stood out; this set had seen a lot of wear. Still, the black pants and green shirt combo did look good on him. I absently wondered if the two Heero's were somehow trading fashion tips.

We eventually found our way to the grove (Wufei's grove; I know you're all as surprised as me) after being stopped by ten people along the way. Everyone we passed did that jaw drop routine when they saw me, their jaws dropping even lower when they realized I now had pointed ears.

Gleefully rubbing my mental hands I kept a running scoreboard (57 and counting!); today had definitely turned around!

I told that part of me that still lived on the streets to take it easy and enjoy the attention for once.

Heck, even Treize and Une did a double take when they saw me.

Getting a tight control on my face I glanced sideways at Heero. "Ya know," I deadpanned, "you'd think these people'd never seen a girl before."

Heero managed to not laugh but I could see him biting his lip not to. Even Mini Quatre, who'd taken to riding my shoulder once more (thank god the little guy was alright! I really don't know what I'd have done if anything had harmed him), was having a hard time not laughing.

Then I felt a tingle in my lower lip, exactly where Heero was biting his.

Something told me there was more to that drink than a gender change. I looked forward to talking with Relena.

After Treize and Une recovered from their fish impersonation routine we got down to the reason for this meeting; planning the damned wedding.

I let most of the details wash over me, only stepping in when they tried to discuss the dress.

They cajoled, they bribed; heck, they even threatened. But I didn't back down. In the end I won. No wedding dress.

But I'd still hafta go to the tailor. For one thing I couldn't keep borrowing Heero's clothes and I would need something to wear for the wedding.

The three of them turned to other aspects of the wedding, only occasionally asking my opinion. I managed to slip out of that discussion, going to the far side of the grove where I could see Wufei sitting.

I needed to make sure he was alright.

Stopping about six feet from him I carefully looked him up and down before speaking. And yes, I took another gamble when I spoke.

In the Chinese dialect of the Wufei I knew.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to do anything…" My voice trailed off as he met my gaze.

/You can speak my village's tongue?/ The poor guy seemed ready to have a coronary even as he responded in the same dialect. That thought didn't even crack a smile; that's just how worried I was.

"The Wufei from my world taught us," I spoke softly, remembering just why we had learned eachothers birth tongues. Hard to concentrate on silly things like language when you're fighting massive amounts of pain.

/Ah./ That admission mollified him slightly, even getting him slightly interested. We kept speaking in Chinese, both of us wanting to keep this little conversation private. /I'm curious as to why he did that./

Rubbing the back of my neck I sighed. "Will you be alright if I sit down too?" Wufei thought for a minute before slowly nodding, shifting to one side of the stone bench. "Thanks." I slid onto the bench, half turned to face Wufei while still keeping Heero, Treize and Une within sight. "This … is going to take a while."

As quickly as I could, but without leaving too much detail out, I explained to Wufei about the colonies, the Alliance, OZ, Romerfeller, the Gundams and why the five of us each knew the others birth tongue. Wufei listened intently, holding me in place with just his gaze.

Honestly, that was beginning to unnerve me.

/I see,/ was his only comment once I'd finished. Mini Quatre had stayed with me the whole time; I couldn't tell if the little guy had understood what we'd (okay, mostly me) said.

/I find no fault with his reasoning./ His lips quirked slightly, amused. /In fact, I'm … pleased to speak with someone in my village's tongue./ That faint smile vanished, a look of time-faded horror and anger taking it's place. /Did he share his past with you?/

Shaking my head I watched his expression with interest. "None of us shared our pasts." I started playing with the cuff of a sleeve, suddenly needing to keep my hands busy. Half of me wanted to know what had caused that expression to appear on Wufei; the other half feared it already knew.

/I see,/ he repeated. We both fell silent, each lost in our own thoughts.

But not so lost that I couldn't hear someone on the other side of the hedge.

They were about twenty feet away now, moving slowly and carefully placing their feet as they crept along. Chances were good they didn't know I was near them; I didn't hear them until about five minutes had passed since Wufei and I fell silent. Heero, Treize and Une were still hashing out the little details, not paying much attention to this end of the grove. Although Heero would keep glancing over. No chance they could hear the person creeping on the other side of the hedge.

Make that two people on the other side.

I made another gamble, using the hand signals we'd developed during the war. I asked Wufei to check it out. His eyes narrowed, studying the quick gestures before nodding once. He slipped through the hedge, nothing stirring as he passed by. I had to suppress a shiver when he did that.

It's one thing to know someone you're talking to is a ghost. It's quite another to have that blatantly demonstrated.

A few tense minutes later, during which I could hear both people drawing closer, Wufei stuck his head back through, almost even with my head.

It was a near thing but I managed to control myself.

/Dermail and Barton,/ Wufei whispered, his voice so low I almost couldn't hear it. I blinked when he stuck with Chinese rather than use English.

Falling back on the hand signals I told him to sit back down. After all, there wasn't much he could do and if we were lucky, we'd be able to hear the conversation.

For once Fate liked me.

"Do you have any idea the trouble we're in?" Dermail hissed as the second set of footsteps (Barton, I realized), stopped just opposite of me. It was quite amusing that they were only three feet from me yet they wouldn't know it.

"We can still salvage the situation," Barton kept his voice low; made me wonder if there were others in this hedgemaze. "While the human now has our ears, he hasn't completely changed."

'That's what you think,' I mentally growled, still irritated about that.

"Then Yuy was the one to become female?"

There was a pause before Barton answered. I think he shook his head. "From my people's reports they are both still male."

"Then the goddess has withdrawn her favor." Dermail sounded very pleased with that, almost too pleased.

"So it seems." They both fell silent before Barton spoke up again. "Has your pet priest explained why the prince's souloznice returned after all the effort we went through?"

"He has," Dermail growled. "'The will of the goddess exceeds that of the god' was his only answer. He further suggested more sacrifices, this time from the tunderi."

Mini Quatre stiffened in shock as Barton snorted. "Couldn't he have suggested something more challenging? I say we just remove the human. With Yuy's line dead the Catalonia's will ascend."

"Hmmm, kidnap the little human, remove him from the picture and achieve both our desires." Dermail chuckled sinisterly. "Very well. We'll meet again once everything is set."

They left as carefully as they arrived, neither aware (as far as I could tell) that I'd overheard them.

"Quatre," I switched Arabic once the faint sounds of footsteps faded, "go warn the tunderi now." Mini Quatre darted off, flying high. I soon lost sight of him. "Wufei," I went back to using Chinese, "is Dorothy Dermail's granddaughter and Mariemaia Bartons?" He nodded sharply, following me. "Wonderful," I snarled, surging up to my feet, pacing.

/So he had you sent to that other world to end Yuy's reign. But both Catalonia and Barton are next in line./ He warily watched me pace; I think he was still feeling the effects from earlier today.

"As long as one became male it wouldn't matter." I could feel my anger churning deep in my guts; this rage wouldn't be easily dismissed. For Wufei and Quatre's sake I did my best to keep it there.

/But that disregards centuries of traditions. How could they get the people to accept it?/

"All they would have to say is the goddess decreed it." From the corner of my eye I could see Treize and Une leaving, throwing concerned glances my way as Heero walked over.

/But the High Priestess…/

"Either eliminated or encouraged to go along. Damnit, this is almost exactly what we just went through!" I spun around, ready to head the other way only to come face to face with Heero. "What!?"

Heh, forgot I was still speaking Chinese.

"What's wrong? Why did Quatre take off like that?" Heero watched me closely, his face composed but concern peeked through.

Taking a deep breath I switched mental gears. "How much to you trust Dermail and Barton?"

His eyes flashed with rage, my heart skipping a beat with the intensity. "I don't," he growled before recovering his control.

"Good." I could feel Shinigami stirring once more as I grinned, stepping closer to him. Heero stared at me, bewildered as I leaned against him, draping my arms over his shoulders, hands loosely clasped behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder, close to an ear. I had a clear view of the entrance of the grove, now empty but for the three of us (yes, I counted Wufei even if I was the only one to see him, deal with it). Heero stiffened, cautiously placing his hands on my hips; I could just imagine the expression he had right then!

But right now I didn't have time to indulge. "Listen very carefully," I breathed, keeping my voice low, "and whatever you do, do not let what I'm about to say disrupt your control."

"Alright." His breath tickled my left ear, a slight shiver racing up my spine.

"Dermail and Barton just met on the other side of that hedge and I'll swear inside that temple before Relena and Sister Helen that what I'm saying is true." Shaking slightly now, I relayed what Wufei, Quatre and I had overheard.

"So that's been their scheme," Heero hissed, his hands clenching tight. He relaxed them the moment I felt the pain. "And you had Quatre warn the tunderi. We'll need to warn Relena as well. And …"

"And what Yuy? Spit it out."

"I'd … like Trowa to stay with you."

I snorted, dismissing that idea. "No offense Heero but I can take care of myself. And if Trowa starts following me everywhere they're bound to figure out something's up."

Heero nodded, the muscles in his back tensing; guess he didn't want to admit I was right. The ply of his muscles and the brief caress of his bangs almost distracted me. Damn, focus! "Than will you allow Relena to perform a ceremony after we warn her?"

"What type of ceremony?" Honestly, I was more than a little leery of any more ceremonies; after all, the last one changed me into a girl!

Heero sighed, his hands sliding around to pull me closer. I knew I was blushing; heck, I was surprised the glade didn't erupt into flames right there! "I'll let Relena explain but it is something that would have been done during the wedding."

For once I was tongue-tied.

Wufei's discrete cough brought both of us back. /We should keep the truth about your souloznice change a secret./

"I agree." Hands moving back to my hips, Heero took a half-step back. But not before I felt his reason.

Damn Maxwell, looks like he really does …

Firmly wrenching my wandering mind back on track I rejoined the conversation. "Then we should warn Treize and Une not to say anything before we go see Relena." I chuckled. "Good thing I hate dresses!"

Heero snorted, equally amused with the irony. He completely stepped out of my loose embrace, his fingers lingering on my knives. Folding my arms I waited for him to lead the way. As he drew even with the statue he paused, looking back. I'd been following and was only a few feet behind him when he stopped. "Something else wrong?" I cocked my head, puzzled.

"Your braid and boots."

My eyebrows jumped up. "Huh?"

The bastard just smiled. "The other three, that's where they are." His smile widened before disappearing like it had never been there and he turned back to the entrance, leaving the grove. "Are you joining me or not?" he voice drifted over the hedge.

Working my jaw I hurried after him. Damn guy keeps throwing me off balance!

We warned Treize and Une, emphasizing they keep absolutely silent about the truth. Wufei tagged along, checking for any spies. Then we hurried over to the temple to see Relena.

Our rush, I realized, would work in our favor. After all, with the rumor being spread that neither of us had changed … well, you get the idea.

Needless to say, Relena was quite shocked when she heard, promising to keep everything we said quiet.

"Alright Relena," I plunked down on a chair, spinning it around to lean my arms on the back, "what's this ceremony Heero wants performed?"

She frowned slightly, obviously confused. "You already know…" Her face made an interesting transformation from confused to realization to embarrassment. Actually, that's the first time I've ever seen her embarrassed. "You wouldn't know; my deepest apologies. If I had realized sooner I would have…"

I waved a hand, dismissing her concern. "Would have, could have, should have; whatever. Everyone forgot. Now, this ceremony?" Yeah, yeah, I know. It still rankled that they forgot I hadn't grown up here. Not like I could go back and change that, 'cause believe me, I would!

"Let me explain from the beginning." I leaned forward, chin resting on my crossed arms as she spoke. "As I said yesterday, the previous night was the Night of Amante, on which the first of three ceremonies is held for the royal heir.

"The first ceremony is simply designed to find the royal heir's souloznice and bring the two together. All those eligible…"

"What makes someone eligible?" I hastily interrupted, unsure if she would explain that part.

"Those born the year before or after the royal heir, no matter their respective genders, are considered eligible." She paused to see if I had anything else to ask. I just grinned, waiting for her to continue. "The eligible drink a potion then retire for the night. Only one will awaken in the heir's glade, the heir's souloznice. On the next night the second ceremony is held, one that, if necessary, will change the gender of the younger of the two and partially join the heir and their souloznice."

"Partially join." My eyes narrowed, considering what that meant. The bit about my having become a girl 'cause I was younger than Heero was pushed off to be dealt with later. "So whatever physical pain one feels the other does too?" She nodded, her eyes beginning to cloud with concern. "Any thing else that can be shared?" Behind me Heero shifted slightly as my irritation grew.

"When the two are near eachother then emotions can be passed."

That simple sentence broke me. I could deal with the ghost pain, hell knew I'd experienced enough of the real thing. But the sharing emotions … what Heero felt in the grove … was just a reflection of my emotion. Of my desire for him.

Before I knew quite what was happening Heero slid onto the chair behind me, his arms wrapping tight about my waist. "The emotion is real," he murmured into my ear, "no matter which of us starts it."

From somewhere I felt … I'm not quite sure. Peace, contentment, safety … desire. That small bit of pure want got me going again. And damn if it didn't get Heero going too.

Or else he had something else hard down the front of his pants and somehow got it to start poking me. But I really didn't think so.

"Souloznice," he growled, his grip tightening, "do not keep doing this."

Do you know why some people keep putting their heads back into the lion's mouth? Me neither but here I was about to do the exact same thing. My eyelids drooped as my lips curled up. And I stuck my head back into the lion's mouth.

"Doing what Heero?" I purred. "This?" I scooted back, pressing myself against him as I concentrated on those fantasies I'd never let go too far before. How it would feel to have his hands on me. How his mouth and tongue would slowly map my body. Imagining him inside me.

He gasped, grinding himself against me. His breath stirred the fine hairs on my neck as he panted.

Then the bastard turned the tables.

That small area where I'd been feeling his emotions (yeah, I realized they were his; I do know how to use my brain) became a flood of desire.

I'm still not entirely sure what happened. And every time I ask Heero he just smiles.

When I finely came back to myself I was laying against Heero's chest, panting as though I'd just run for my life. Sensations started to filter through the slowly thinning fog as I clawed my way back to full awareness. My arms had fallen down to my side, hands loosely dangling. The only thing keeping me in that chair, other than the fact I was sitting backwards in it, was Heero. A number of observations struck me at once.

Even though I was still pressed up against Heero, he wasn't poking me any more. In fact, that area felt … slightly damp.

A second damp spot made itself known, right between my legs.

And at some point Relena had left the room.

I got my breath under control as fast as I could, matching it to Heero's. "What the…"

Heero quietly chuckled, his chest rumbling against my back. "I did warn you." He chuckled again, squeezing me briefly. "I see that being with you will be quite … interesting."

"Never a dull moment," I quipped, regaining most of my composure. "But you still haven't answered."

He didn't take the hint.

And whatever signal Relena was waiting for she received. Just as I was about to ask him again she walked back into the room, her cheeks tinted pink.

A corner of my mouth turned up; twice in one day, I was on a roll!

And apparently still floating from whatever had just happened.

Relena cleared her throat, refusing to look at the two of us as she sat back down, resuming her explanation. "The third ceremony also joins the heir and their souloznice, linking their life forces. If one is mortally injured before Thanatos decreed they die, the other will keep them alive until both are healed. While this ceremony is performed at night I believe She will allow it to occur now. We'll," she coughed delicately into a closed fist. "We'll have to go to her room to perform it."

"If you'll provide some water and clean rags we'll join you there." Heero hadn't moved, not even letting me sit up when I tried.

Sometimes I forget just how strong he is.

"Of course." She hurried from the room, calling to someone before the door closed, still refusing to look our way.

My brain finally processed what I'd been through, even if it didn't quite know how we got there. Without any contact (and I'm not counting Heero's grinding, that was through cloth) we'd both orgasmed. Then Heero's last sentence registered, including what it implied. That last bit of fog instantly cleared.

"Yuy," I kept my voice even, "just when did I agree to this ceremony?" See, I was getting better; I hadn't tried to hurt him yet.

"I'm sorry Duo," he sighed, still not letting me go anywhere, "but we'll need this edge."

Aw hell. Thanks to that link I could feel his sincerity. Once again my irritation drained away. So I did the only thing left to do.

I rolled my head back, leaning it against his shoulder as I stared at the ceiling. "Ya know, this is one fucked up world."

Heero chortled, squeezing me again as we both fell silent. Not even Hilde's arrival with the water jug and clean rags stirred us.

'Nother story altogether after she left.

Heero insisted on helping me clean up. And for some reason he just wouldn't take no for an answer. This went on for a good while before I lost control of my mouth.

"Did you ever think," I hissed, "that maybe I don't want you to see my sc…" My teeth clicked together as I slammed my jaw shut before the rest of that could get out.

But enough had gotten out before I stopped myself. And no way was Heero letting this slide.

He got real quiet once I stopped speaking, watching me. I waited for him to make the first move (no way was I sticking my other foot in!) and move he did.

His belt came off first, sword and all, followed by his boots. Then he dropped his pants.

With his shirt hanging down almost to his knees it's not like I coulda seen anything. Not like I was in the mood to see anything either.

He sought my eyes before he turned around, facing directly away from me. The he took his shirt off.

While I wasn't in the mood to appreciate the absolutely exquisite body now presented to me, that image got saved to savor later. What jumped out at me, though, was the long, ugly scar running down from between his shoulder blades, continuing down his entire back at a slight diagonal before disappearing around his left hip.

Without realizing it, my fingers were on his back, gently tracing his scar.

"A former squire from Dermail's court did that in an attempt to assassinate me. Unfortunately he died during the attempt. Relena found me and healed me but not before I'd almost died." His voice was soft, like he was trying not to spook me.

Now how to tell him that the circumstances weren't the same.

Stepping back, I put some distance between us as I thought about what to say. And damnit if I didn't just blurt stuff out again.

"You didn't get yours because of…"

God, what was wrong with me?

Heero put his shirt back on before facing me once more. "How did you get your scar Duo?"

I flinched. Couldn't help it. I really, really do not like remembering that. It was the closest I'd ever come to meeting Shinigami.

Heck, I'd even managed to keep them from the others.

"Duo," he brushed my bangs back, trying to get me to look at him, "tell me please."

Someday I'll figure out how he keeps moving without me seeing him.

But right now everything I had got devoted to blocking those memories and figuring out the swirling mix of emotions, both my own and Heero's. So I did the only thing I could.

Got flaming pissed.

"Drop it Yuy," I snarled, jerking away. For a brief moment I saw the hurt in his eyes before the masks came down. But I could still feel it as the guilt rose. "I'll tell you when I'm ready," I offered as an apology, hoping I hadn't just ruined things.

He stared at me, his face perfectly calm even as I felt the emotional storm from him, hurt and concern warring with equal strength. I did my best to nudge the concern along, concentrating on how guilty I felt (and man did I feel guilty!). After what felt like an eternity he nodded once, sharply. "When you are ready."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. Apology accepted; there was still hope.

Turning around, I gave him some privacy as he cleaned up. Not before he caught my embarrassment.

Somedays nothing seems to go right and this was shaping up to be one. Wonder who I'd pissed off for this to happen to me.

Heero gave me the same privacy as I cleaned up. One plus to being female, no semen to clean up when I come!

Okay, so something went right today.

We met Relena in Sister Helen's room. At some point I'd have to learn her name here. Wouldn't surprise me if it was Helen.

The less said about that ceremony the better. Needless to say there was yet another drink for the two of us. And another part we'd have to do later that night.

I could tell Heero really didn't like the delay but there was nothing he could do; that rule couldn't bend.

Although the mixture of emotions coming from him were quite interesting.

Mini Quatre met us outside the temple, his mission completed. And the little blondie knew something had happened during his absence. He pestered the both of us for details the entire way to the tailor. He only quit once Heero growled at him.

Amazing what a self-preservation instinct will do.

The tailor, Rashid (who looked even more imposing here) was also told our small secret. Turned out being a tailor was just his cover. All the Maganacs had positions throughout the city, reporting what they heard to Rashid who then passed it on to Heero.

By the time we reached Rashid's, noon had come and gone. Just as Rashid had started taking my measurements my body alerted me to this small fact.

It had gotten very accustomed to regular feeding; well, regular by my early experiences. I'm sure other people ate a lot more often. Yesterday the only thing I ate had been two apples. This morning I'd had an orange. My body found this insufficient.

When I came to I found myself cradled in Heero's arms, him snapping off instructions. My dive must of rattled him. I actually felt quite pleased about that even if this was the second time in as many days this had happened.

It better not become a habit.

Heero bit off mid-instruction when I stirred, his attention snapping back. "Don't move," he cautioned, making sure I wouldn't disobey him. "You nearly hit your head when you fell. We need to make sure everything is fine."

As much as I enjoyed my current position I knew what I had to do.

Just as I knew Heero wouldn't let this slide either.

"Rashid," I called out, stopping him in his tracks, "just get me something to eat. I'll be fine."

"Souloznice…"

"I already know why Yuy. Rashid, something bland and some water. I'll be fine after I've eaten." I out stared Rashid (hurrah!) leaving only Heero and Mini Quatre in the room. Now for the fun part.

"Before you ask, yes, this has happened before. Usually when I don't eat for a couple of days. Let me eat what I can at my own pace and this will clear. And do not try to get me to eat more. You do that and you'll be wearing it. Copy?" Heero quivered as he held me, obviously wanting much more for an explanation.

I sighed. Looked like he'd find out about my past sooner than I thought. "Alright Heero," I sounded resigned, even to me, "what do you want to know."

He jerked in surprise, not expecting that response. "Only what you're willing to tell," he hesitatingly answered.

So he was trying to meet me halfway. Which is more than I can say for my actions.

Organizing my thoughts, and sending a prayer that Rashid would be delayed long enough, I gave Heero and Mini Quatre a brief, highlights only (and even then I glossed over some) personal history.

"Do not interrupt me," I cautioned then both, thankful that I couldn't see Heero's face. "If I stop chances are very good I won't finish. And do not pity me," I snarled. "I don't need it and it won't change anything anyways. Clear?" They both answered yes. Not letting myself think too much I start to speak.

"I never had a lot to eat when growing up. None of us did. Sometimes I'd go three days without getting anything and when I did get something it'd never really satisfy my hunger. When I was about nine we got taken in by a nearby church and I started getting what I thought of as regular meals. Ever since then if I go too long between meals I get dizzy and lightheaded. Moment I eat it goes away." I closed my eyes, fighting back the memories that threatened to spill over. My past never really went away but I managed not to dwell on it, most of the time at least. These past two days had brought it up far more than I really wanted.

Through that link I could feel Heero's curiosity growing. Guess I didn't tell him enough. "Later Heero," I sighed, leaning back into his embrace. "Later."

If it weren't for my early experiences, I don't think I'da adjusted this quickly. But face it, when you live on the streets you gotta be ready for anything. Sometimes you can fight it, other times you just go along.

Rashid came back shortly after that, to my surprise. Someone had listened. Made me wonder just who. I didn't even finish a quarter of what he brought. Heero bit his lip to keep from commenting. Literally; I could feel the shadow pain.

Once I deemed myself fit we finished the sizing, Rashid promising to finish one outfit tonight with another four within a week. Well, after I'd picked out some fabrics for them.

They didn't know how to react when I told them nothing bright-colored. Red is the brightest I'll go (white does not count) but even that's pushing it. If I have a choice (and for the wedding outfit I didn't) I will not wear anything bright.

My life's been too dark, even if nobody knows and can't tell from how I act. I know and that's all that really matters.

We eventually made it back to the palace, just in time for dinner. I tried to get out of it but Heero wouldn't budge. Guess this was just one of those things I'd better get used to. After some mingling we sat down. At the high table. I felt like I was on display.

Somehow I made it through dinner without making a complete fool of myself. Thankfully I didn't have to deal with either Dermail or Barton; both had urgent business back at their courts and had left around noon. And good riddance to them. Now if they'd only stay away…

Before I could blink we were back in Heero's room. My nervousness jumped ten levels. One thing to have fantasies; another to know they are about to come true.

"Duo, if…" Heero began, giving me a way out.

I shook my head, not watching him, too embarrassed to. "No. You said it yourself; we need this edge. Just, no lights, alright?"

He wrapped his arms around me as he approached from behind. "No lights," he breathed, tickling my right ear. He whispered another word from that same language Relena had used when … I shied away from the memory, concentrating on now as the room plunged into near darkness, starlight now providing the only light.

We stood there for a while, just enjoying the other's presence. And we'd have fallen asleep there if I hadn't made the first move.

Twisting in his loose embrace, I turned, facing Heero, my arms curling under his, hands pressed against his back. I'm pretty sure my eyes were huge as I looked at him; as often as I'd dreamed of this, I'd been a guy. And while I sorta knew what girls liked (god Hil loves to talk!), I wasn't sure this girl version of me would want those same things. Thankfully Heero made the next move.

Tilting his head slightly he leaned forward, placing a feather-light kiss on my lips. Well, that spurred me again. As he pulled away I quickly recaptured his lips, deepening that simple kiss. By the time we came up for air both of us were panting; I had to work hard top keep the sheer want from overwhelming me.

Slowing things down slightly (I really wanted to savor this!) I slid my hands around, undoing his sword belt, letting it fall to the floor. Dipping my hands under his shirt I hooked my fingers around his waistband. As I knelt his pants came down with me. Our eyes stayed locked on one another even as my heart sped up. Not looking away I carefully removed first one then the other boot, sliding his pants off as I removed the boot. Fingertips trailing along the outside of his legs I slowly stood, once more working my hands under his shirt.

My hands continued their upward journey after I'd stood, the shirt traveling with them. Obliging, Heero raised his arms, helping me take his shirt off. I really didn't care where his shirt landed as I threw it behind him.

With tenderness I never knew him to show Heero cupped my face, holding it steady as he peppered my face with brief kisses. Through the link I could feel his desire being tempered by another emotion, one that warmed my heart even as I tried to identify it.

His hands trailed down my side, unfastening my belt when they reached it. For a brief second I panicked, certain he would undress me the same way I had him. But all he did was pull my (well, his) shirt off before reclaiming my lips. "The bed would be more comfortable," he murmured between kisses.

I didn't bother answering (not like I coulda anyways, man he's a great kisser!), just started walking forward, gently pushing him back. Well, I would have 'cept the moment I started moving so did he. As he walked backwards his fingers trailed up and down my back, undoing the clasp to my bra when they reached it.

Right at the same time we reached the bed, Heero sitting on the edge while I stood before him. As he sat he pulled the bra with him, leaving me completely topless. Tugging gently, Heero got me to sit, straddling his thighs. I wasn't quite close enough to feel his reaction but I could both see and … sense it. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" Need rang through his voice.

"It's a little late to back out Heero. We've come this far let's …" He didn't let me finish, leaning forward to reclaim my lips once more.

_**The remainder of this scene has been edited in accordance with FanFiction policy; for the full scene please go to my MediaMiner account using the same pen name.**_

Just before I drifted off I felt his hand cover the one I had draped on his chest.

I once more woke before him. At least this time my bladder wasn't yelling. So I took my time getting ready, well, took my time by my reckoning. I don't know how they did it but all the plumbing worked like it was supposed to. Yet I hadn't seen anything resembling modern tech. Guess that was just one more thing to ask Relena.

Rashid had kept his word, there was a new outfit waiting for me when I got up. Actually, it got delivered last night; I remember seeing the new box. Heero was still asleep by the time I was done which left me to amuse myself. So I did something I was going to regret.

I went to explore by myself.

Mini Quatre flew by just as I was leaving but I told him to stick with Heero today. And lucky me, Trowa-wolf wasn't around.

My first order of business was finding breakfast. No reason to repeat what'd happened yesterday! After finding the kitchen, getting a decent amount in me by my standards, and vainly trying to get all those servants to call me by my name, I headed out into the city. I felt certain I would find my way back without any issues.

Boy was I wrong.

Relena'd been called to another temple to deal with some problem and had taken Doro with her. So I got a chance to sit and chat with this world's Hilde. And you guessed it, she was almost exactly like the Hilde I knew on Colony 02 so I had a great time.

'Cept I had to keep shiftin' in my seat. Didn't think I'd hurt this badly! No wonder some girls fear guys!

I did manage to find out about the lack of hard tech; seems Sister Helen and her bro didn't like it and had taught the elves ways to work around it. So those wackjobs back in the 20th century with their "crystal power" were actually onto something. 'Cept what they were doin' was like trying to put together a mobile suit without any plans and missing some pieces.

I left after having a bite of Hil's lunch, grinning as she scowled at me. Looks like some people are the same no matter where they are.

About half an hour later, while wandering through some of the … more interesting parts of the city (heh, even elves have slums, made me feel better), I felt them. Eyes watching me. It seems someone was keen on knowing just where I was and for once I couldn't shake my tail.

Well, I'd lose one tail only to have another take their place not five seconds later. Plans kept forming and getting dismissed as quickly as I thought of them when they (whoever they were, but I had my suspicions) sprang their trap. Before I consciously registered what happened I'd dropped to the ground, shirt pulled up over my nose to stop the billowing gas now filling the alley. But as fast as I was the gas was faster. I cursed my carelessness as I faded out.

—

When I came to, I could feel myself tied to something hard; and I was standing up. "How much longer do we have to wait?" a gruff voice drifted through my slowly clearing head.

"Not much longer," came the answer. And I had to work hard to not show any reaction as I recognized the speaker. Dermail. Ah Shit.

"Good. You know He wants all sacrifices to be awake."

Eyelids barely cracked open I tried to figure out just how much trouble I was in. So far Lady Luck liked me; I could clearly see the bindings on my feet. Leather buckle bindings attached to a board. Mentally snorting at their simplicity I started forming plans to get the hell outta here.

And Lady Luck deserted me.

"Enough waiting!" Double crap, El Blondo.

A hand grabbed my bangs, yanking my head up, slamming the back of it onto the board I'd been tied to. Mentally swearing up a storm that would make even Trowa blush I slowly opened my eyes. I don't know quite what El Blondo saw but he jerked back like he'd been burned.

"See," El Blondo sneered, obviously trying to cover for his cowardice, "he's awake."

'She,' I mentally corrected him, glaring at him the whole time.

"Really Alex, you must learn to control these urges of yours." Dermail gazed at El Blondo for a few seconds before turning to look at me. I didn't say a thing as his eyes met mine, barely holding back my rage. Good thing it wasn't Barton standing there 'cause I woulda let loose with some choice words. Dermail looked away first, gesturing to someone (someones?) behind me. Next thing I know the damn plank I'm tied to is moving, following after Dermail as he leaves the room. I never did get a chance to see just who else'd been talkin' in there.

Wherever they had me was dark and smelled … let's just say I haven't been treated to oders like that since I left the streets. After a lot of turns Dermail finally stopped before a set of double doors. They looked so much like the ones to the throne room that I gave them a second look. Then the doors opened and I thanked Fate I was tied upright 'cause otherwise I'da fallen to the floor.

Although I really shoulda expected it.

Behind those double doors was a room, very similar to on in Sister Helen's temple. 'Cept in this one … in this one … was a statue of Father Maxwell.

Even as the shock washed through me, draining most of my strength, it never touched that smouldering rage. I did my best to push that off to one side as I tried to focus on what was happening. After all, they'd mentioned something about a sacrifice and three guesses who they meant.

I know you're all as surprised as me when the plank I was attached to plunked itself on the alter. Yeah, the damn thing was moving on its own; dead plank walking that little voice in the back of my mind whispered.

Of all the times for it to speak up…

"You have the sacrifice I see."

I craned my head around, straining to see just who'd spoke. Tubarov, the guy that created those damn mobile dolls. My eyes narrowed to slits as I glared at him, imagining all the things I wanted to do to him.

**Such an imagination you have.**

Spraining my neck I whipped my head around to face the statue again, my shock growing. 'It heard me?'

**While my priest might object to those events, I would truly love to see them**, the dark voice continued.

'You are not Father Maxwell. He wouldn't wish harm on anyone.' My rage grew now that I was face to face (so to speak) with the one responsible for everything.

**Quite true, I am not he. Just as my sister is not your Sister Helen. Those two were reflections of us and reflections aren't always perfect. Hold tight to that rage, you'll need it soon.**

That was my only warning. I'd been so wrapped up with talkin' to Thanatos (just what was wrong with my reflexes?) that I didn't even notice Tubarov walk up to the alter. Light momentarily glinted off the upraised dagger he held before he plunged it into my chest, between the ribs and directly into my heart.

I cannot begin to describe the pain that coursed through my body. I could hear someone screaming as the pain swept over me (and I dimly realized it was me screaming) trying to take me under. Grabbing my rage with both hands I rode out the pain, nearly slipping under at the last moment.

I really don't remember what happened while I fought that pain but whatever it was musta been spectacular; Dermail, El Blondo and Tubarov couldn't tear their eyes away from me. At some point I'd broken the bindings holding me down since I now found myself standing between the alter and Tubarov. Who was kneeling and staring up at me, the blood draining from his face.

No, he was staring at whatever I was holding.

Turning slowly, I glanced at whatever it was I held. Ah, that explains the looks.

I had pulled the dagger from my chest, my blood dripping from the blade. I wonder if they coulda seen my heart still beating through the hole the dagger made?

Now I let the rage wash over me, letting it give me strength. My lips pulled back in the semblance of a grin as I leaned down to face Tubarov. "Tsk tsk, and here I thought you were an educated man." Grabbing the back of his head with my other hand I forced his head back. He started babbling, asking me to spare him. "You can't kill Death," I whispered, watching Dermail and El Blondo. From the corners of my eye I could see something moving in the shadows.

No, it was the shadows themselves moving, and not because of the light.

"**Ah Tubarov, my dear priest, at last you begin to understand."** The statue behind me creaked as it moved, walking around the alter to stand at my side.

Apparently that was all El Blondo could take. Feet skittering on the floor he scrambled for the still open door.

"Oh no you don't," I purred, sprinting after him. The chase ended abruptly as the doors slammed shut, shadows seething across it. El Blondo did try to stop before he ran into those shadows. Tried. He didn't quite make it.

The shadows swarmed over him as he slammed into the door, screaming all the time. They covered him quickly, blocking him from sight and, thankfully, sound. Behind me Tubarov whimpered and even Dermail paled. Somehow, I didn't think I was going to like what'd happen next.

There are times I really hate being right.

As the shadows pulled away I could see what remained of El Blondo. He'd been turned into a dry husk, all the fluids just sucked right out of him.

"**Those that transgress against me, thus are they punished. You should have warned them about the consequences, my priest."** I turned, keeping Dermail in sight as I faced Thanatos.

He smiled, that same gentle smile I'd seen on Father Maxwell, as the shadows swirled around his feet. But his eyes, they glowed a deep purple. As he caught my gaze he winked, his grin widening.

And the room plunged into pitch blackness, the only lights visible were his glowing eyes. As the shadows slowly melted away I could see what'd happened to Tubarov and Dermail. Let's just say that El Blondo got it easy.

As much as they deserved to die, they didn't deserve that.

"**Are you certain about that, child?"**

"Ya know, I'm getting really tired of that." I gingerly explored the wound, feeling pain creep in as my rage drained away.

"**Then I shall explain."**

"Finally!" I exploded, my anger growing again. "It's about fucking time someone told me just what the hell is going on!"

He laughed. After everything he'd done he laughed.

Before I could explode again he calmed down and actually told me just what had happened. Barton and Dermail planned their little coup years ago, starting with an attempt on Queen Hitotsuko's life while she was pregnant with Heero. She didn't survive and Heero almost followed her. At that point Thanatos tried to reason with his sister but she couldn't believe that her children were capable of such deceit and cruelty. So Thanatos took matters into his own hands.

He planted the idea into Tubarov's head about sending the heir's souloznice into another realm. After all, the people would be more accepting of a new ruling family if the present one "peacefully" died out.

I won't go into the details; it sickens even me to learn what they did just to send my soul elsewhere.

There was just one little, minor thing Thanatos forgot to take into account. The realm he was sending my soul to didn't have any dusevno. And only a dusevno body could support a dusevno soul.

Unless, of course, he changed that soul slightly.

In order to save my life he had to give me the power of death. He made me, in effect, a vampire. To keep my human body alive long enough to get back he gave my spirit the ability to feed off others.

I still don't quite know how to take that. I mean, if Thanatos hadn't sent me away the Barton and Dermail woulda come up with some other plan and Heero, more than likely, would be dead now. And possibly Trowa-wolf and Mini Quatre. But Sister Helen, Father Maxwell and the gang wouldn't have died like they did.

On a plus side, drinking that disgusting blue drink did more than just change my ears and gender. I was now a dusevno in both spirit and body. Only when I got flaming pissed did I start leeching life energy from those around me; Heero is the only one immune.

About then banging on the doors interrupted Thanatos. **"Ah, the prince's men have finally arrived."** He headed back, moving to stand behind the alter once more**. "Do get that wound taken care of; I'm not taking you just yet."**

"Wait, one more thing." The color stopped draining from him as he lanced up, one eyebrow arched up. "Can you send a note to Q, 'Fei, Tro and 'Ro? The ones I left?"

Thanatos snorted. **"Easily. Compose your letter and consider it delivered."** The color completely drained before I could ask anything else, leaving just a gray statue.

The doors crashed open just as Thanatos solidified. Privately amused at the image I presented I turned to face whoever Heero had sent. And managed to not drop my jaw.

Standing in the open doorway was Trowa. A very human Trowa wearing only a scrap of cloth across his front (I really don't think it was for modesty's sake) wielding two very nasty, very bloody looking weapons. He quickly scanned the room as he headed my way, those weapons (which looked just like claws) held ready. After he verified I could move without his assistance he quickly left, trusting me to keep up. Which I did, just to prove a point to him, and to me.

Shortly after my disappearance, Trowa informed me as we ran, Heero grew concerned and summoned Relena back. He'd then gone to speak with Wufei, asking the ghost to locate me. Wufei overheard part of Dermail's conversation, namely the bit about sacrificing me, and rushed back to inform Heero. That was when Heero sent Trowa.

As much as I appreciated his concern, it still rankles that I needed his help.

Relena arrived just as we left Thanatos' temple. And she almost fainted when she saw me. Heck, even some of the Maganac's that came with her paled. Getting healed felt just as weird as getting stabbed but it wasn't anywhere near as painful.

Thankfully that was the last bit of real excitement for a while. True to his word, Thanatos sent my note to Quatre and the others as soon as I finished it. Nearly jumped out of my skin when he did. He wasn't kidding bout sending it as soon as I finished it. Heero and I were "officially" married later that week, much to the people's delight. Can't say I was too happy with the outfit (how in hell do women stand those corsets?) but Heero seemed to really like it, judging by the amount of lust he kept trying to suppress.

Like I said, things stayed quiet for a few years; until I found out I was pregnant. But like someone else said, that's a tale for another time.

—

A/N

IT'S FINISHED! I finally finished this fic! It only took me over a year. Alright, now that's off my chest, down to business. This fic was entirely my sister's fault. We were looking at some pictures of the boys and I was commenting on how Heero's ear looked pointed ie elf-like (here's the pic http // w3 . animanga . com / cgi – bin / picture2 ? 100 . gif just remove the spaces). She turned around and said we should write a fic where the boys were elves. I tried to stop it, but the idea crept in anyways. So, since I was going to write a fantasy themed fic, I was going to do my best to not copy so many of the other fics out there. Thus what you have just read. This was also my first attempt at writing a first person so it was doubly challenging. I might write an epilogue, just to tie up what's happened back on earth after Duo vanishes but I have a bunch of other stories to finish before I even think of that. Reviews, especially critiques, are always welcome; flames will be used to make smores.


End file.
